Ciranda das Bruxas
by Tainara Black
Summary: E, de repente, Pansy Parkinson se transformou em uma mulher completamente diferente ante seus olhos, uma vítima, uma guerreira, uma sobrevivente da guerra. Hermione é levada por Ginny e Luna a um evento feminista bruxo, e a semana é cheia de surpresas que ela jamais imaginara. - Femme, PansyHermione, LGBT, feminismo.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Eu espero de todo coração que vocês gostem desse romance feminista e femme. Eu faço parte de um coletivo há 5 anos e sempre quis trazer o feminismo para minha escrita, parece que agora que estou formada, vou conseguir. Boa leitura!

* * *

 **CIRANDA DAS BRUXAS**

O parque estava repleto de bruxos e bruxas sob o sol ameno e agradável do verão. Finalmente a chuva tinha dado trégua e o calor inglês, tão escasso e curto, banhava os visitantes com uma aura agradável e festiva.

Ainda assim, Hermione não estava certa de que havia sido uma boa ideia ir ao evento com Ginny e Luna, mas ambas haviam insistido profundamente para que ela desse uma chance ao movimento feminista bruxo que havia crescido consideravelmente nos anos do pós guerra.

Voldemort havia sido derrotado há pouco mais de cinco anos e a sensação agradável de reconstrução e paz no mundo bruxo ia se estendendo aos poucos e convencendo as pessoas a cada dia de que, finalmente, tudo estava bem.

O vestido floral de Luna balançava ao redor de seus tornozelos numa dança suave e colorida e seus óculos de sol imensos ocultavam grande parte de seu rosto, seus cabelos absurdamente loiros estavam presos numa trança longa e desgrenhada a faziam pensar em Hogwarts, em quando ainda eram jovens e a guerra ainda não havia começado.

"Mione, vamos, já deve ter começado!" Ginny chamou, alegre, e seus cabelos pixie-style brilhavam com a luz num ruivo acobreado perfeito.

Hermione sorriu, mas algo dentro de si ainda achava que o movimento que as amigas tanto gostavam ainda era pouco científico e técnico, e muito movido por uma emoção passional.

"Ali está Rolf!" Luna apontou para perto do palco onde duas bruxas falavam com um feitiço Sonorus moderado, dando início ao Verão Feminista, como haviam denominado o evento que duraria por toda uma semana em Londres, tanto em ambientes trouxas como bruxos.

Luna correu na direção do namorado e Hermione sentiu algo complexo e doloroso escorrer dentro do corpo.

 _Namorado_...

Há dois meses ela e Ron haviam decidido terminar. Havia sido um término amigável e ambos sabiam que o relacionamento não estava saudável o suficiente para seguir em frente, mas ainda assim todos os sonhos, planos para o futuro e expectativas continuavam sambando em sua mente como se fosse um carrossel de lembranças e frustrações.

O vestido de noiva que ela nunca chegou a comprar. O pedido de casamento que nunca aconteceu. Os filhos que ela imaginara ter com ele...

Tudo aquilo a fazia pensar que, embora jovem, algo muito feminino e ingênuo havia morrido dentro de si. Aqueles ideias que lhe foram incutidos desde tenra idade, as princesas, os príncipes, a família ideal, enfim, tudo aquilo fora água à baixo.

"Vamos lá, Mione, você precisa se distrair, vai ser bom".

Ginny sorriu um de seus sorrisos largos, desses que ela só usava quando estava de bom humor, o que era algo muito específico às épocas de férias, já que os treinos e campeonatos de Quadribol com o Holyhead Harpies a deixavam com um nível de estresse cansativo e a faziam bastante ranzinza e irritável.

Hermione não tinha ideia de como Harry aguentava Ginny de vez em quando. Bem, na verdade ela fazia ideia, mas ainda assim...

Elas se aproximaram do palco, onde Rolf tinha estendido uma toalha colorida sobre a grama com uma cesta de picnic e estava sentado ao lado de Luna.

"Gostaríamos de agradecer a presença de todas as bruxas presentes, e dos bruxos também, e dar início ao primeiro Verão Feminista de Londres!" O sotaque forte da mulher no palco a fez levantar o olhar e focar por primeira vez no palco.

Era uma plataforma baixa, de menos de um metro, mas ampla. Haviam bruxas sentadas em algumas cadeiras esparcidas pelo palco e outras que subiam e desciam, terminando de organizar algumas questões finais.

A bruxa que se posicionava na dianteira com a posse de voz era uma mulher alta, negra, gorda, com cabelos raspados rente ao couro cabeludo, vestindo uma camiseta branca simples e uma saia longa com estampas africanas. Suas curvas preenchiam a saia de um jeito mágico e seus braços roliços brilhavam com perspiração baixo o sol, expostos pela regata. O batom azul chocava surrealmente com seu tom de pele negro de uma maneira incrível e, de repente, Hermione se sentiu feliz por ter vindo.

Era difícil encontrar mulheres negras em posições de fala na sociedade, fosse ela bruxa ou trouxa. Hermione sempre sentia algo dentro de si aquecer profundamente quando via uma negra falando. Ela nunca tinha dado muita atenção para isso até pouco depois de seu oitavo ano em Hogwarts, quando entrara para o Ministério da Magia no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

Se o fato de ser mulher já era um tanto quanto difícil entre a politicagem absurda do ministério, o fato de ser negra aparentemente só fazia as coisas mais difíceis. Com um pai negro e uma mãe branca, Hermione tinha um tom de pele bastante mais claro do que o da mulher no palco, mas ainda assim, os lábios grossos, os cabelos enrolados e espessos, o nariz largo, tudo demonstrava ali parte de sua ancestralidade e raiz.

Aos poucos, Hermione percebera que no mundo bruxo os preconceitos também iam além da pureza do sangue e se estendiam para a cor da pele, o gênero e a orientação sexual das pessoas.

"Eu me chamo Mirembe Mugisha e gostaria de agradecer minhas colegas inglesas do coletivo Ciranda das Bruxas por terem me convidado para realizar a abertura das nossas atividades aqui no Parque."

Hermione se sentou, depois de cumprimentar Rolf e passou a escutar atentamente.

"Para quem não me conhece, eu faço parte do _Comitê Internacional de Igualdade Mágica_ da Corte Mundial de Bruxaria, representando Uganda, meu país e lar, nas questões de gênero, raça e sexualidade. É um prazer imenso estar aqui com vocês hoje, espero que todas possam aproveitar muito as discussões e atividades organizadas com tanto carinho e dedicação pela Ciranda das Bruxas, um coletivo londrino que nasceu um ano depois da guerra, voltado às necessidades básicas das viúvas da guerra que logo se estendeu para outras questões que abrangem a todas as bruxas inglesas. Atualmente, o Coletivo é presidido por Millicent Bulstrode, advogada da Alta Corte Internacional de Direitos Humanos. Uma salva de palmas para nossa querida Milly!"

Hermione observou Bulstrode levantar de uma das cadeiras ao fundo e se aproximar, abraçando Mugisha e acenando para o público. Ela se lembrava da sonserina nos anos de Hogwarts e de algumas notícias dela no Profeta Diário. Millicent tinha conseguido subir rápido em sua carreira, defendendo principalmente o direito de mulheres e crianças, arranjando uma luta ferrenha com preceitos antigos e antiquados das famílias de sangue puro que insistiam em manter as mulheres num papel puramente doméstico e marital. Havia denunciado práticas de violência doméstica em algumas dessas famílias, ganhado mais inimigos do que seria recomendado e prendido alguns chefes de família que permaneciam escondendo seus atos violentos com dinheiro e influência na Wizengamot.

"Sejam todas bem vindas!" Millicent era uma mulher corpulenta, ligeiramente musculosa e de movimentos bruscos. Hermione se lembrava dela desferindo balaços com uma força absurda nos anos da escola. Sua voz era firme e um pouco grave, seu sorriso era sincero, seus cabelos castanhos lisos estavam enfiados atrás das orelhas e seu rosto alvo já estava corado de sol. "Devemos agradecer a Morgana por esse dia tão bonito e pela presença de tantas bruxas neste parque hoje. A organização desse evento foi, de fato, feita com muito carinho e cuidado, com o intuito de disseminar cada vez mais conhecimento e empoderamento feminino na comunidade bruxa de Londres. Mas nada disso seria possível sem o apoio incondicional das minhas amigas e companheiras de luta: Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Malfoy, Alicia Wood e Padma Patil."

Uma onda de aplausos banhou o parque e Hermione observou o grupo de mulheres sentadas na cadeira. Ela conhecia todas elas, de longe podia ver as mudanças que os anos haviam gerado em suas expressões e vestimentas.

Ginny assoviou ao seu lado, rindo entretida. Luna balançava os braços no ar e Rolf aplaudia ferozmente.

Era estranho pensar que um grupo grande de sonserinas, uma grifinória e uma corvinal haviam se unido há quatro anos para lutar pelo direito das bruxas. Mais estranho ainda pensar que ela não fizera parte daquilo. Possivelmente, seu pé atrás pelo coletivo era infundado e baseado no fato de não ter feito parte desse grupo desde o início.

Mas os primeiros anos do pós guerra tinham sido difíceis para Hermione, entre os estudos, os pesadelos, as longas horas de terapia e o início de seu trabalho no ministério, ela não tinha se percatado do que estava acontecendo com as jovens bruxas que povoavam os pubs de Londres e discutiam a nova onda do feminismo bruxo europeu.

"Gostaria também de agradecer a presença de algumas celebridades presentes aqui hoje:" Millicent continuou, com um sorriso largo e orgulhoso.

"Mirembe Mugisha!" mais aplausos.

"Gwenog Jones, treinadora do Holyhead Harpies!" aplausos.

"Penelope Clearwater, mais nova Editora chefe do Profeta Diário!"

"Augusta Longbottom, diretora da ONG Fundos para Órfãos da Guerra!"

"Camélia Parkinson, apresentadora do Vozes para Mulheres, programa na Wizarding Wireless Network!"

"Ginevra Weasley, artilheira do Holyhead Harpies!" Ginny corou rapidamente e acenou, sorrindo.

Pansy Parkinson se aproximou de Bulstrode e falou algo em seu ouvido, seu cabelo chanel negro brilhando com a luz do sol e seus olhos puxados se apertando contra a luminosidade, enquanto ela apontava para a multidão que ia se aglomerando na frente do palco.

"Pansy está me avisando que temos a presença ilustre também, e uma grande surpresa para nós da organização, de Hermione Granger, Primeira Ordem de Merlin e Chefe do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Obrigada pela presença Granger!"

Millicent piscou do palco e Hermione sentiu o corpo inteiro queimar de vergonha. Ela detestava atenção, detestava quando citavam sua Ordem de Merlin e qualquer tipo de holofote. Mas a surpresa e alegria no olhar de Bulstrode eram tão palpáveis e honestas que Hermione acenou brevemente, agradecendo silenciosamente pela citação.

Após a introdução dos temas a serem palestrados naquele dia, um feitiço de ar condicionado foi colocado ao redor deles, protegendo-os do calor e gerando uma sombra agradável no perímetro e Hermione se permitiu escutar atentamente à palestra de Mirembe Mugisha sobre o Direito das Bruxas no continente africano.

De fato, Hermione estava completamente mergulhada nas informações que Mugisha ia trazendo, quando Ginny lhe passou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada gelada. Era incrível ouvir sobre relatos de realidades tão diferentes das inglesas, e quando Mugisha passou a falar sobre as mulheres negras na Europa, sobre a dificuldade de superar o racismo e o machismo das instituições e da sociedade, Hermione tinha vontade de levantar e aplaudir profusamente de tanta identificação que ela sentia com cada uma daquelas palavras.

Depois foi a vez de Penelope Clearwater falar sobre a importância dos meios de comunicação no bem estar da mulher, em como é importante desconstruir o feminino como algo fixo e padronizado e dar voz e espaço para as diferentes manifestações de feminilidade na mídia. A discussão se voltou para a mudança do paradigma jornalístico nas notícias e fofocas bruxas, na necessidade de dar mais foco ao trabalho e às conquistas das bruxas e menos foco na vida pessoal e afetiva destas.

Penelope riu sem graça e olhou na direção de Ginny e Hermione.

"Acho que algumas e vocês já se viram inúmeras vezes escondidas sob um nome masculino. Ginny, como cunhada vou pedir licença para usar teu caso como exemplo," ela falou com calma e Ginny gargalhou, acenando positivamente. "Quantas vezes vimos suas conquistas no quadribol serem ofuscadas com algumas matérias intituladas: 'A namorada de Harry Potter', 'A escolhida do eleito', 'A Futura Sra Potter', 'A Eleita' e outras baboseiras. Em muitas revistas, ainda vemos esse tipo de abordagem, e eu me pergunto: quando Ginevra Weasley marcou o ponto que era necessário para o Holyhead Harpies ganhar a Eurocopa de Quadribol, vocês realmente estavam curiosas para saber se Harry Potter estava ciumento porque o uniforme do time era mais ou menos ajustado? Bem, eu tenho certeza que esse tipo de matéria só faz um desfavor para nós bruxas. Foi naquele momento, há dois anos, que eu decidi que isso precisava mudar, que alguma mulher precisava colocar um basta nesse tipo de jornalismo no jornal mais lido da Grã-Bretanha, eu me joguei no trabalho e hoje estou colhendo esses frutos."

"E, infelizmente, ainda encontramos diversos meios divulgando fofocas e mesquinharias invés de falar sobre os logros e posicionamentos das bruxas da nossa sociedade." Os olhos azuis de Penelope focaram em Hermione enquanto falava e ambas sabiam muito bem que a loira estava lembrando da tumultuosa quinzena pós separação de Hermione e Ron.

Hermione quase perdeu o ar.

Ela se lembrava perfeitamente dos titulares: "Heróis Partidos", "A bruxa mais brilhante do século não conseguiu segurar o namorado?", "Inteligência não é suficiente na hora de arranjar marido" e outras matérias horrorosas que pululavam nas revistas populares da Inglaterra Bruxa.

Foram dias repletos de uma raiva sem fim.

As revistas traziam as mais bizarras e absurdas mentiras sobre o fim do relacionamento, desde alguma traição por parte dele, ao fato de que ela tinha um posto importante no Ministério da Magia enquanto Ron trabalhava na Gemialidades Weasley, ou que Ron havia se cansado de ter uma sabe-tudo como namorada e agora estava interessado em mais curvas físicas do que curvas do cérebro feminino.

Um sem fim ridículo de especulações e nenhuma delas fora próxima da realidade, do fato de que, embora se amassem profundamente, ela e Ron já não tinham química, que eles haviam passado por coisas incrivelmente difíceis juntos e que, tão próximos da possibilidade da morte, haviam encontrado esperanças nos braços um do outro, sem pensar que eram jovens demais e que talvez ainda não fosse o relacionamento com o qual viveriam um possível "felizes para sempre". Se é que isso existia.

Eles eram melhores amigos, parceiros para tudo, mas não estavam mais apaixonados um pelo outro, e eram jovens demais para continuar num relacionamento monótono e desgastado.

Ginny segurou sua mão, enquanto outra bruxa tomava o posto na frente do palco e começava a falar sobre Maternidade e a importância da divisão de tarefas nos relacionamentos heterossexuais.

A tarde passou rápida, cheia de falas interessantes e cerveja. Quando o sol se pôs e as palestrantes deram espaço no palco para um show surpresa d'As Esquisitonas, Hermione já estava se sentindo levemente anestesiada pelo álcool e extremamente confortável nos puffes que haviam transfigurado ao longo da tarde. Luna e Rolf tinham desaparecido até uma das barraquinhas de comida para comprar sanduíches e Ginny estava conversando com um casal de bruxos alemães que estavam visitando a cidade e pararam para participar do Verão Feminista.

Pansy Parkinson subiu no palco junto com os demais músicos da banda. Após uma overdose de Elixir Extasiante, Myron Wagtail - ex vocalista da banda - acabou se aposentando da carreira de cantor para cuidar da sua dependência química e se dedicar à sua nova esposa. Hermione se lembrava muito bem daquilo, pois foi quando voltou a ver Parkinson após 3 anos da guerra.

Ela ainda conseguia se lembrar da menina com cara de pug que a havia ofendido ao longo dos muitos anos de Hogwarts, ela sabia bem que Parkinson não tinha voltado para Hogwarts no oitavo ano porque sua reputação estava destruída após a tentativa de entregar Harry para Voldemort.

A capa do Profeta Diário tinha sido uma foto incrível de Pansy na ponta de um penhasco, olhando profundamente para o fundo negro e sem fim, para depois encarar o leitor. Pansy Parkinson era a primeira mulher vocalista d'As Esquisitonas, o que era muito estranho, mas um grande feito.

Na foto, as vestes cinzentas dançavam no vento e o rosto de Parkinson estava manchado de maquiagem preta, como se ela tivesse chorado e o rímel e a sombra tivessem escorrido pelas bochechas. Era uma imagem incrível e ao mesmo tempo assustadora.

Na entrevista, Pansy citara uma frase do filósofo trouxa Nietzsche: "quando se olha muito tempo para o abismo, o abismo olha para você", e contara com detalhes sobre seus medos durante a guerra e sua tentativa de entregar Harry Potter, sobre medo, honra, vergonha e a retomada de seu sonho, que era cantar.

Hoje, Parkinson vestia uma túnica esvoaçante até os joelhos num azul anil com riscos negros que brilhavam com a luz, mas seus pés estavam descalços, como em todos os shows que dera até agora. Seu cabelo continuava no mesmo chanel com franja que lhe fazia parecer ter um rosto menor do que realmente tinha. Um piercing brilhava pendurado em seu septo e vários colares de couro balançavam em seu pescoço.

Enquanto os outros músicos afinavam e arrumavam os instrumentos, Pansy pegou um microfone encantado com Sonoro e bateu nele com seus dedos finos e curtos, gerando um eco no ar.

"Boa noite a todos. Nós somos As Esquisitonas e é um imenso prazer ver tanta gente interessada no nosso Verão Feminista. Eu queria aproveitar enquanto os meninos estão se aprontando para contar uma história para vocês, uma história sobre desconstrução e sororidade que eu nunca contei em público."

As pessoas aplaudiram e Hermione se ajeitou no puffe, tomando mais um gole da cerveja amanteigada e reparou como Pansy era uma figura pequenina ali no meio do palco.

"Há mais de dez anos, quando eu entrei em Hogwarts, eu era uma menina má," as pessoas riram, mas Pansy parecia entristecida com seu sorriso de lado. "Eu tinha acreditado em tudo que tinham me ensinado, sobre a pureza do sangue, sobre como mulheres sangue puro são melhores que mulheres trouxas e nascidas trouxas. Eu tinha aprendido que para ser alguém no mundo eu precisava de um marido com um bom sobrenome, uma boa reputação, um cofre avantajado em Gringotts e o sangue mais puro possível. Desse jeito, todas as outras meninas passaram a ser competição aos meus olhos, eu precisava ganhar delas e mostrar como eu era melhor."

Um silêncio incômodo se espalhou pelo gramado.

"A verdade é que eu acreditei naquilo e eu fui cruel com muitas meninas em Hogwarts, com suas roupas, o status de seu sangue, suas classes sociais, seus cabelos e fisionomia. Durante aqueles anos, eu faria qualquer coisa para conseguir um futuro marido aceitável, que certamente seria como meu pai, avô e todos meus ancestrais. Eu cometi muitos erros, mas nesses últimos anos eu aprendi muito. Eu aprendi com garotas no ano mais escuro da minha vida que se nos juntássemos a sensação agonizante pós cruciatus ia embora mais rápido, se compartilhássemos nosso medo dos corredores escuros naquele ano, o medo diminuía, e que se aprendêssemos a dar valor a beleza única que temos, descobriríamos que nosso valor vai muito além de sangue, dinheiro e fisionomia. Eu aceitei que eu tinha inveja de algumas garotas, que eu desejava algumas delas e por isso eu as menosprezava. Eu consegui, nos primeiros anos do pós guerra, me desculpar com muitas delas, eu trabalhei meu trauma por ter sido abusada sexualmente durante a guerra, e superei essa dor com a música e com o apoio constante das minhas amigas do Ciranda das Bruxas."

Hermione sentiu seu corpo inteiro esfriar. Aquela revelação profunda e íntima era importante demais e o silêncio a banhou como um jato de feitiço e, de repente, Pansy Parkinson se transformou em uma mulher completamente diferente ante seus olhos, uma vítima, uma guerreira, uma sobrevivente da guerra.

"Eu canto descalça para reverenciar as antigas bruxas celtas que realizavam suas oferendas e rituais de magia natural com os pés descalços enfiados na terra, eu busco forças para ser melhor a cada dia na magia ancestral que corre por minhas veias, vindas dessas mulheres guerreiras e bruxas repletas de fortaleza."

Os olhos negros e puxados de Pansy Parkinson encontraram os de Hermione na multidão e ela sorriu triste. Havia algo de mágico e etéreo nas revelações que ela dizia, e algo de muito honesto no modo como seus olhos seguraram com firmeza o olhar e a conexão, quase palpável, com Hermione.

"Nos últimos anos, eu me espelhei muito numa bruxa que eu ofendi repetidas vezes durante minha adolescência, a mesma bruxa que salvou o mundo bruxo junto com seus amigos de maneira valente e honrosa, e eu nunca tive coragem de me desculpar e dizer que ela tinha se tornado uma das mulheres mais incríveis, admiráveis e fortes do mundo bruxo. Bem, eu não sou nenhuma grifinória como você, e às vezes ainda tenho medo de ganhar minhas próprias lutas internas. Então, gostaria de utilizar esse momento para pedir perdão por todas as ofensas que proferi contra Hermione Granger. Eu sinto muito, Granger, de verdade."

Hermione sentiu o corpo inteiro acender e esquentar e seus olhos arderam, pois Pansy Parkinson estava se desculpando em público por todos aqueles anos.

"A mídia foi muito dura com você nos últimos meses, Granger, mas você é muito mais do que um titular mesquinho. A verdade é que você é uma mulher muito forte, e bruxas muito fortes incomodam muita gente." algumas pessoas riram do trocadilho e Pansy sorriu timidamente, a sombra escura de seus olhos realçando suas feições asiáticas.

"Dito isso, vou começar o show cantando uma música de uma cantora trouxa chamada Colbie Caillat, e eu gostaria de dedicar essa música para todas as mulheres que sempre tentaram entrar em padrões que nos foram encucados ao longo dos anos, e para todas nós que por um momento acreditamos cegamente que deveríamos ser de determinada maneira. É hora de quebrar as amarras, hora de aprendermos a nos amar e sermos autênticas e verdadeiras, por isso: _Try_."

A melodia da música começou a tocar e logo a voz de Pansy inundou o ar como um encantamento. E tudo que Hermione conseguia ver, ouvir e sentir, era a doçura e a força suave da voz da sua inimiga de escola lhe envolvendo, cheia de amor e um carinho, com um cuidado tremendo.

Seus olhos lacrimejaram e as lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto sem que ela pudesse controlar. E uma onda de conforto a envolveu, enquanto os olhos pequeninos de Pansy Parkinson continuavam focados nela ao longo da música.

"You don't have to try so hard  
You don't have to give it all away  
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
You don't have to change a single thing  
Take your makeup off  
Let your hair down, take a breath  
Look into the mirror at yourself  
Don't you like you?  
'Cause I like you"

 _Try_ , Colbie Caillat

* * *

 **N/A:** Que comecem os jogos! Sim, Pansy asiática e Mione negra porque representatividade importa! Comentários e críticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas! Love, Tai.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Alerta para discussões sobre traumas do passado e abusos; também sobre bruxos e bruxas transexuais e algumas de suas experiências. Gostaria de deixar claro que, independente de como as personagens lidam com suas próprias realidades e dificuldades, nenhuma delas é a mais certa, mas sim a maneira de cada um seguir adiante com suas vidas. A música cantada no capítulo é "We can hurt together" da Sia. Boa leitura!

Ps.: as atualizações semanais serão toda quarta-feira - ou na quinta, em casos de imprevisto.

* * *

 **Ciranda das Bruxas  
** _Tainara Black_

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Hermione deitou na cama exausta.

Seu coração estava batucando agitado no peito e sua pele parecia mais viva que nunca, como se uma vibração mágica corresse por suas veias.

O evento tinha sido, de fato, uma grande surpresa. Era incrível ver tantas bruxas discutindo suas realidades e sobre as mudanças necessárias e estruturais na sociedade em que viviam.

Mas, ao fechar os olhos e tentar pegar no sono, o rosto redondo e pequeno de Pansy Parkinson inundou sua mente. As palavras dela rodopiaram em sua cabeça, repetidas vezes. O pedido de desculpas, as revelações sobre o que acontecera em Hogwarts, no ano em que Hermione estava caçando Horcruxes com Harry e Ron, o fato dela ter falado tão abertamente sobre ter sido abusada...

Hermione não entendia como ela conseguira falar de algo assim de um modo tão público e banal. Havia algo muito forte e empoderador em lançar ao ar uma realidade dura, um segredo que muitas mulheres não falavam em público, em voz alta. Hermione tentou entender porque Pansy se expora daquela maneira, na frente de tanta gente.

Ela não conseguia entender porquê Parkinson fizera aquilo. Para Hermione, seria difícil demais se expor daquela maneira.

Hermione se perguntou se outras mulheres do público tinham sentido o mesmo incômodo que sentira ao escutar o que Pansy dissera, ou se tinham encontrado um acolhimento feroz naquelas palavras, em assumir que ela tinha passado por aquilo.

Se o peito daquelas meninas sentira a onda poderosa ao descortinar um tabu na frente do mundo, sem vergonhas, sem medo, de uma maneira muito simples, quase frívola.

Ela nunca tinha parado muito para pensar em como os alunos tinham vivido aquele ano tumultuoso em Hogwarts. Ou em como sangues puros eram criados para ser preconceituosos e mesquinhos... Talvez ela precisasse pensar mais sobre isso, rever suas próprias ideias sobre tantas coisas que ainda não sabia.

Uma série de perguntas e pensamentos soltos pairaram em sua mente.

E as palavras de Pansy, misturadas com aquela primeira música que cantara, a fizeram se lembrar das inúmeras vezes que odiara seu corpo, seus cabelos, seu rosto, seu nome, seu sangue...

" _Olhe para você no espelho. Você não gosta de você? Porque eu gosto de você_."

Hermione sorriu, com o coração um pouco apertado e lágrimas se acumulando entre suas pálpebras e, aos poucos, acabou pegando no sono.

"Mione?"

A pequena lareira do apartamento brilhou com labaredas verdes e a voz de Harry a distraiu de sua leitura. Era ótimo ter 10 dias de férias depois de tanto trabalho e ela pretendia conseguir ler alguns livros que tinha deixado para depois ao longo do ano.

O rosto de Harry dançou nas chamas e ela colocou o livro na mesa de centro na frente do sofá.

"Pode passar Harry."

O homem saiu da lareira e bateu o pó de flu e cinzas da roupa com as mãos. Ele parecia cansado, vestindo um jeans surrado, uma antiga camiseta da Grifinória, os cabelos desgrenhados e um sorriso mole nos lábios.

"Chegou agora da missão?" ela perguntou.

Ele depositou um beijo em sua bochecha e se largou no sofá ao lado dela.

"Sim," tirou os óculos e passou a mão asperamente sobre o rosto. "Eu juro, nunca desejei tanto ter escolhido outra profissão."

Ela riu, Harry sempre dizia isso ao voltar de longas missões. Ele tinha ficado duas semanas numa missão em Thurso, no norte da Escócia, investigando uma rota de tráfico de Hipogrifos. Hermione sabia, pois o Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas havia compartilhado informações que seriam imprescindíveis para os aurores do caso, e logo depois ela entrara de férias.

Mas dessa vez, pelo menos, ele não estava em uma cama do St. Mungos com mil e uma ataduras, poções e queimaduras.

"Você parece inteiro."

"Graças à Merlin, mas Stutcliffe não pode dizer o mesmo. Dois braços quebrados, acredita?"

"Acredito sim," ela sorriu, puxando o amigo para um abraço apertado, e Harry se arrumou nas almofadas, deitando a cabeça no colo dela e deixando as pernas penduradas no braço do sofá.

"Onde está a Ginny? Ela não estava em casa e eu não quis ir para a Toca procurar."

"Ela e Luna foram acompanhar Rolf numa palestra sobre bruxas e bruxos transexuais na Floreios e Borrões. Parece que uma bruxa trans ia lançar seu livro de memórias."

"Hmmm," ele murmurou com os olhos fechados, enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos rebeldes. "Rolf ia falar também?"

"Sim, único homem trans conviado."

"E porque você não está lá com eles, Mione?" ele abriu um dos olhos para espiá-la.

Ela sorriu amena e respirou fundo. Em partes, ela queria ler seus livros, mas também não sabia como encarar Pansy Parkinson, ou lidar com as revelações de ontem. Pensar em estar no mesmo ambiente que a outra bruxa lhe dava uma sensação estranha.

"Pansy Parkinson me pediu desculpas publicamente ontem no evento, antes do show d'As Esquisitonas começar," murmurou, passeando o dedo pela cicatriz na testa dele. "Ela até disse que eu sou uma bruxa, cito: incrível, admirável e forte."

"Então você está se escondendo de Pansy Parkinson?"

Harry sorriu compreensivo e ela riu ansiosa, largando o cabelo do amigo e esfregando as mãos no rosto.

"Eu não sei, foi uma sensação muito estranha..."

"Ela me pediu desculpas, logo depois da guerra," Harry disse sério, e seu olhar se perdeu no teto, um vinco aparecendo entre as sobrancelhas espessas. "Eu acho que nós nunca conhecemos bem os sonserinos, não é verdade?"

"Uhum..."

Harry podia dizer isso bem, já que atualmente ele e Blaise Zabini eram amigos.

"O que você sabe sobre ela?"

"Além de ter uma língua afiada, rebater as fofocas da mídia vorazmente, cantar bem, usar chapéus grandes de feltro e ser melhor amiga do Blaise? Não muito."

Ele se sentou de novo no sofá e tirou os mocassins de verão, cruzando as pernas em posição de meditação.

"Bem," ele disse, chacoalhando a cabeça de leve e a encarando em cheio. "Blaise também falou que ela passou por muitas coisas no sétimo ano deles, e que estava sempre morta de medo. Mas nunca entrou em detalhes."

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e alcançou a varinha para usar um Accio, fazendo dois copos e uma jarra de suco de abóbora flutuarem da cozinha até a mesa de centro da sala. Ela os serviu e observou a lareira apagada.

Fazia sentido. Mas ainda assim, ela não sabia nada sobre Parkinson.

"Ela falou algumas coisas sobre a guerra... Na frente de todo mundo, não sei como conseguiu."

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e concordou, observando seu suco atentamente.

"Existe algo muito libertador em falar segredos em voz alta, Mione. Como quando eu falei que morri na guerra, que eu era uma Horcrux desde a primeira queda de Voldemort, na penúltima gala pós guerra do Ministério, lembra?" Ele fechou os olhos e Hermione sentiu uma pontada aguda no peito. "É como se um peso imenso saísse das suas costas, porque significa que não tem nada demais aquilo ter acontecido com você, não é sua culpa, você não tem que se envergonhar... Talvez ela também tenha se sentido assim ontem."

"É, talvez..."

Eles ficaram num silêncio incômodo por algum tempo. Incômodo porque trazia lembranças da guerra que nenhum deles gostava de lembrar, e no fato de que muita gente havia sido marcada pela guerra, fosse na pele, fosse na alma, e todos eles tinham sobrevivido de raspão numa loucura assustadora misturada com adrenalina.

Talvez Parkinson também tivesse sentido o gosto amargo e melancólico da guerra no fundo da garganta. Talvez seu corpo e alma tivessem cicatrizes que Hermione nunca vira. Talvez Pansy Parkinson fosse uma completa estranha que Hermione nunca tivera a oportunidade de conhecer.

"Você quer ir para a Floreios?" Harry perguntou, ajeitando o óculos na ponte do nariz.

"Não sei."

Ele suspirou, colocou o copo na mesa e olhou a amiga de perto, fazendo Hermione se sentir acuada sob o escrutínio daqueles orbes cor de esmeralda.

"O que realmente está acontecendo, Mione?" perguntou com a testa franzida.

"Nada demais, Harry."

"Vamos lá, Mione, eu te conheço há muito tempo."

Harry estava preocupado, ela conseguia perceber no modo como as palavras saiam por entre seu lábios com uma severidade pouco típica dele.

Nestes últimos anos, Harry tinha adquirido uma leveza que jamais tivera. Deixar a guerra para trás e seguir em frente tinha sido difícil para todos, mas principalmente para ele.

Hoje em dia, Harry estava cada vez mais honesto consigo e com o mundo, mais ele mesmo, com suas roupas surradas, seu cabelo desgrenhado, seus mocassins de verão, com seu relacionamento com Ginny.

"Eu não consigo tirar ela da minha cabeça." Hermione assumiu baixinho, encarando as próprias mãos, vendo o vinco que ainda tinha no anelar direito da antiga aliança que usara durante os anos junto com Ron.

Hermione suspirou, observando seus dedos manchados de vitiligo, contrastando com o tom achocolatado de sua pele...

"Eu fecho os olhos e a voz dela soa na minha mente, a imagem dela vestida com aquela túnica azul esvoaçante no meio do palco, descalça, extremamente magra, etérea... A cena não me deixa em paz."

Ela passou as mãos pelos cachos bagunçados, depois gesticulou com os dedos como se uma figurinha estivesse ali bem à sua frente, ou dentro de sua sua cabeça, fazendo uma careta exasperada, sentindo um cacho espesso cair no rosto, rebelde e armado.

"É como se algo dentro de mim buscasse essa cena uma e outra vez, ou como se fosse um encantamento que me cativou de um jeito estranho, ou como se ela tivesse de fato me tocado profundamente com suas palavras."

Então a compreensão a inundou com suavidade.

As palavras de Pansy lhe haviam tocado profundamente, ou incomodado profundamente. Fosse o que fosse, ela era incapaz de parar a correnteza de pensamentos sobre a sonserina.

"E eu não consigo parar de pensar em quem Pansy Parkinson realmente é."

Ela balançou a cabeça e bufou, mas Harry apenas sorriu.

E o sorriso de Harry foi ficando cada vez mais arisco.

"Hermione-"

"Não."

"Talvez-"

"Nem pense nisso!"

"Você poderia-"

"Harry James Potter, eu juro-"

Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de paz ou desistência e assim que ela parou de falar, Harry disse rápido:

"Eu acho que você deveria dar uma chance a você mesma de conhecer quem Pansy Xuè Parkinson realmente é."

Infelizmente, além de cabeça dura, Harry costumava estar certo.

A livraria não estava cheia, mas havia uma boa quantidade de bruxas e bruxos sentados nas cadeiras próximas ao palco arranjado magicamente para que Mireia Sullivan, uma bruxa transsexual de 57 anos, pudesse falar sobre seu livro e passar a palavra para os demais convidados.

Entre o grupo que assistia atentamente as convidadas, havia um grande número de jovens estudantes de Hogwarts, o que revelava um interesse crescente da juventude nos temas de inclusão. As novas gerações prometiam ser mais abertas e acolhedoras do que a antiga comunidade bruxa.

Aparentemente, quando Hermione e Harry chegaram, três bruxas além de Mireia já haviam contado um pouco de suas histórias e respondido perguntas do público.

Rolf e Luna estavam sentados na primeira fileira de cadeiras e Ginny estava atrás deles, mas era impossível se aproximar das 4 primeiras fileiras, então eles se sentaram num banco na lateral esquerda.

Hermione logo localizou as organizadoras do evento, entre elas Parkinson, que vestia um camisetão sem mangas verde musgo, leggins pretas e tamancos que lhe davam uns bons 10 centímetros a mais. Ela falava gesticulando algo para Astoria Malfoy, que tinha um ar cansado e concordava silenciosamente com o que a amiga dizia, seus cabelos loiros caiam em ondas perfeitas e o modelito cinza chumbo lhe dava um ar elegante e sério.

"Granger," Millicent de repente a chamou baixinho, se aproximando deles sorrateira. "Que bom que veio. Olá Potter," ela estendeu a mão e ele aceitou o aperto imediatamente.

"Como vai Bulstrode?" perguntou gentil.

"Muito bem, é um prazer tê-lo no evento." Ela sorriu, seu rosto estava corado e o cabelo castanho preso num rabo de cavalo baixo, úmido de suor. "Será que eu poderia me aproveitar da presença midiática de vocês e conseguir uma citação sobre o evento para colocarmos no anúncio das demais atividades dessa semana?"

Millicent sorriu sem graça e acrescentou rapidamente: "Eu sei que vocês devem estar de saco cheio disso, mas chamaria a atenção de muitas outras bruxas, e os temas são realmente relevantes." Ela tomou ar e se voltou para Hermione. "Não consegui te achar ontem depois do show."

"Eu estava um pouco cansada, mas claro, por mim sem problemas. Tudo bem por você Harry?"

"Sim, eu vou escutar um pouco mais e quando terminar penso em algo que possa ajudar a divulgar as atividades. É mesmo uma boa causa."

"Obrigada, eu fico devendo uma," ela se ergueu outra vez, seus joelhos estalando. "Aliás, Rolf chamou o pessoal do Ciranda das Bruxas e algumas outras pessoas para irmos tomar algo na casa dele mais tarde, que tal? A Weasley disse que iria, depois eu penso em como agradecer vocês o suficiente."

Harry sorriu e Hermione balançou a cabeça, dizendo:

"Não precisa agradecer, Bulstrode, o trabalho que vocês estão fazendo é muito importante. A sociedade que deveria estar agradecendo."

Millicent corou e riu baixinho, nervosa.

"Fechado, Bulstrode. A gente se vê mais tarde e nós te passamos as citações para divulgar o evento." Concluiu Harry.

"Até mais, então."

Hermione observou a mulher passar entre as fileiras e se aproximar de Astoria e Pansy, certamente contando sobre o acordo que fizera com eles.

Parkinson olhou para onde estavam sentados e seus olhos se esbarraram por um momento, ela apertou os lábios antes de acenar com um movimento de cabeça rápido.

Neste momento, aplaudiram a bruxa que terminava sua fala e então Rolf subiu ao palco, seus cabelos longos num loiro escuro ocultando parte do seu rosto, fazendo seu nariz longo ressaltar e os olhos pequenos e claros brilharam com a luz que focava nele.

"Boa noite a todos e todas," ele falou baixo. "Eu nunca falei para tanta gente na minha vida, com certeza vou gaguejar, mas espero que vocês entendam meu nervosismo." Ele sorriu timidamente, sua voz um pouco trêmula.

Rolf tinha escolhido uma camisa xadrez e uma calça preta skinny, que o faziam parecer ainda mais alto do que já era. Seus ombros finos e seu peitoral liso e magro lhe davam um ar desengonçado. Rolf afastou o cabelo do rosto com seus dedos compridos e pigarreou baixinho.

"A verdade é que, eu não sou de me expor muito. Como muitas pessoas, trans eu tenho essa necessidade intrínseca de autoproteção, pois parece que a qualquer momento alguém vai me julgar, ofender ou agredir. Mas, como nós já ouvimos das outras colegas, saber que não estamos sozinhos, que outras pessoas também passam por isso, saber que as coisas podem melhorar, isso é importante. Então, pensando em como falar sobre a minha história pode ajudar qualquer um de vocês, algum amigo ou familiar dos que estão presentes aqui hoje, é motivo suficiente para me dar coragem."

Ele respirou fundo, suas mãos tremiam levemente, segurando um panfleto das atividades do Verão Feminista, mas ele ergueu o olhar e começou a contar sua história:

"Bem, eu sempre soube que eu era um homem. No começo eu não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo comigo, apenas que meu corpo e minha mente pareciam não estar de acordo, só depois vieram os problemas com as roupas que usava, como algumas das companheiras já relataram. Mas meus pais eram bastante liberais e eu tive muita facilidade em mudar meu vestuário de acordo com meus gostos."

Ele começou a contar a história sobre como, durante a infância, as coisas foram amenas e simples dentro de casa, mas que tudo começou a ficar mais difícil quando ele iniciou seus estudos em Ilvermorny, nos Estados Unidos, onde fora criado. Seu sotaque americano apertou um pouco, enquanto relatava as dificuldades com as colegas de dormitório e a maneira como o início da puberdade startou uma série de medos, frustrações e desajustes, que lhe geraram uma tristeza profunda.

"Eu tive a grande sorte de nascer numa família bastante aberta, estudiosa e compreensiva. A maioria das pessoas trans que eu conheço tiveram muita dificuldade no ambiente familiar, mas comigo não foi assim. Meus pais, tios e avós todos me inundaram de amor, proteção e aceitação. Foi mais complicado na escola e com os grupos que eu frequentava ao longo da minha adolescência. Não acho que meu caso seja um exemplo do que realmente acontece nas ruas, e em algumas famílias..."

Rolf contou que, aos poucos, com o apoio da Medibruxa do colégio americano e de alguns colegas mais inclusivos, tomou coragem para pesquisar e entender o que se passava com ele. O relato foi ficando cada vez mais emocional: a dificuldade de lidar com as mudanças físicas da adolescência, com sua própria identidade, com seu nome de nascença. Como aquilo impactava profundamente em seu humor e como ele foi ficando cada vez mais introspectivo e depressivo.

"A disforia de gênero que às vezes acompanha esses momentos de tristeza pode ser muito profunda. Parece que a gente tá sozinho no mundo, mesmo quando você tem a aceitação daqueles que te amam, porque seu corpo e seu gênero não condizem e fica muito difícil aceitar essa realidade. Meus pais me acompanharam em tudo, e mesmo assim eu me sentia sozinho, eu não conhecia ninguém trans, ninguém explicitamente LGBT naquela época, então era difícil, era como se o mundo estivesse contra mim, como se eu fosse vítima de uma maldição que nunca teria fim. Às vezes, eu me perguntava porque tinha nascido, quebrava os espelhos com explosões de magia incontroláveis, às vezes eu me machucava..."

Ele suspirou trêmulo.

"Não sei quantas vezes ouvi os rapazes, principalmente, me chamando de aberração, de quantas vezes fui encurralado no colégio e empurrado contra paredes. Eu só sei que foi difícil, e muitas vezes eu quis desistir de tentar, de viver, de esperar por dias melhores. Foi quando eu consegui a liberação da medibruxa para usar as poções supressoras."

Os olhos azuis de Rolf brilharam com lágrimas, e ele precisou tomar ar profundamente para continuar contando sua história.

"Algumas poções podem ser usadas para diminuir as mudanças físicas da puberdade, então tomei coragem de conversar abertamente com meus pais e familiares e me posicionar sobre a decisão de começar minha transição. Graças a Merlin eles concordaram em buscar os melhores medibruxos e médicos trouxas para iniciar minhas medicações com a maior segurança possível."

As pessoas escutavam avidamente, quietas e empertigadas em suas cadeiras.

"Bem, todo mundo conhece meu avô," ele riu. "Newt Scamander é um homem de grande coração, ele não ama apenas animais fantásticos, mas todos indivíduos que conhece. Meu avô foi o primeiro a questionar o meu nome. Eu lembro até hoje do modo como ele me chamou para a cozinha, na casa de campo que temos no Alabama, e enquanto minha avó Tina fazia um café para o lanche da tarde, ele se sentou comigo à mesa e me perguntou diretamente: ' _Ramona, como você quer que eu te chame, meu filho_?' E havia uma honestidade tão grande em seu olhar, que eu, com meus 14 anos, ainda confuso e assustado com a vida, comecei a chorar. Ninguém nunca tinha me perguntado isso tão abertamente, foi um marco na minha adolescência e fez toda a diferença, sabendo que meu avô é de uma geração tão diferente, tradicionalista e antiquada."

Rolf aceitou um copo de água que Padma conjurou ao lado do palco e continuou falando:

"Então, quando eu parei de chorar, respondi que não sabia ainda que nome eu gostava. Ele bagunçou meus cabelos e sorriu para mim desse jeito tão carinhoso que ele tem. Nós começamos a discutir nomes interessantes, foi quando minha avó trouxe o café para a mesa, começou a nos servir e comentou que ela achava Rolf um nome muito bonito. E foi assim que eu passei a me chamar Rolf Scamander."

As pessoas aplaudiram. Em seguida, ele contou sobre a utilização de poções supressoras de hormônios durante a adolescência e o início da sua transição hormonal com poções de testosterona depois da maioridade. Sobre a intervenção cirúrgica trouxa que fizera para a retirada das mamas e as mudanças físicas que as poções realizaram ao longo dos anos.

Rolf era cinco anos mais velho que Hermione, e se mudara para Londres há pouco mais de um ano, quando ele e Luna começaram a namorar sério em uma das visitas que Luna fizera aos Estados Unidos para continuar suas pesquisas sobre Nargles e apresentar seus novos resultados para Newt Scamander.

Foi quando ela conheceu seu neto; ambos compartilhavam o amor pelas criaturas mágicas, eram magizoologiastas, naturalistas e veganos. Tinham conectado rapidamente, como um reencontro de almas, como Luna costumava contar.

Luna tinha uma cabeça muito aberta e, embora heterossexual, o fato de Rolf ter nascido biologicamente com características femininas, jamais fora um problema para ela. O fato de vê-lo como homem, mesmo quando muitas pessoas ainda não conseguiam fazer o mesmo depois de conhecer a história de Rolf e sua transição, fora um fator importantíssimo na conexão que tiveram desde o começo.

Hermione achava aquilo incrível, era uma história de amor muito bonita e ela sempre admirara o fato de Luna nunca ter questionado Rolf, sua identidade e suas decisões. Aquilo jamais fora um problema para ela.

"As pessoas costumam me perguntar sobre minha genitália." Ele falou, fazendo uma careta. "Sobre possíveis cirurgias ou poções que eu tenha tomado para modificar essa parte do meu corpo, mas eu não entendo o porquê de tanta curiosidade sobre esse aspecto extremamente íntimo e pessoal." Rolf disse veemente. "Algum de vocês alguma vez foi questionado sobre o tamanho do pênis que tem ou sobre como é sua vagina*? Por que, sinceramente, isso não é da conta de ninguém e não faz o menor sentido. A não ser que seja alguém com quem eu tenha alguma intenção de me envolver afetivo-sexualmente, e se isso vai de fato influenciar esse relacionamento."

Ele tomou mais um gole de água e algumas pessoas cochicharam sobre o que o homem acabara de falar.

"Então eu conheci a Luna, e quando eu contei para ela que eu era um bruxo trans, ela apenas sorriu e concordou com a cabeça." Rolf riu pelo nariz. "Foi a primeira pessoa com quem eu tive um relacionamento sério e com uma aceitação real. Ela me disse uma vez que gênero está em nossa cabeça, e que se a pessoa diz ser de um ou outro gênero, nós apenas temos que aceitá-la e respeitá-la profundamente."

As pessoas riram e aplaudiram animadas com o relato.

"Eu aprendi que posso ser amado, mereço ser amado, que existem pessoas no mundo além da minha família e de meus amigos que são capazes de me ver como realmente sou. Capazes de ultrapassar as barreiras do preconceito e me aceitarem profundamente, com respeito, carinho e alegria. Então, eu espero que todas as pessoas trans do mundo, sejam bruxos ou trouxas, tenham a sorte de encontrar uma Luna em suas vidas." ele acrescentou olhando com ar apaixonado para a namorada na primeira fileira de cadeiras.

E a Floreios e Borrões explodiu em aplausos, assobios e risadas emotivas.

Hermione sentiu os olhos arderem e olhou para Harry, o amigo tinha um olhar de absoluta admiração. Ambos tinham acompanhado o início do relacionamento de Rolf e Luna, sabiam bem sobre os receios iniciais do rapaz, dos questionamentos de alguns amigos, de como para todos eles aquilo fora uma novidade.

Ela se lembrou com certa vergonha da reação de Ron, que fora a de perguntar imediatamente para Luna assim que o americano se ausentou da sala de estar de Grimmauld Place, se Rolf tinha um pênis mágico.

Luna apenas o tinha encarado seriamente e perguntado se ele estava interessado em algo mais com Rolf. Ao ver a cara de indignação de Ron, a loira apenas comentou que, se ele não estava interessado em se envolver sexualmente com Rolf, então que aquilo não era da sua conta, e que ele devia pensar duas vezes antes de perguntar algo que poderia gerar desconforto ou constrangimento a qualquer pessoa que fosse.

As pessoas aplaudiram forte e Rolf desceu do palco, sendo recebido com um abraço carinhoso da namorada.

Rolf vivia numa área residencial bruxa próximo ao lago de Woodberry Down. As casas eram sobrados amplos com jardins incríveis na parte de trás do terreno. Como os Scamander viviam nos Estados Unidos, Rolf tinha a casa toda para si, e ele tinha deixado sua estética e estilo por todos os cômodos que Hermione conhecia da casa: a cozinha era ampla e com pinturas claras e diversos vasos de plantas, grandes janelas com cortinas finas e esvoaçantes, a sala tinha sofás confortáveis com colchas e almofadas de patchwork coloridas (provavelmente um presente de Luna), um piano de cauda antigo, luminárias esquisitonas, uma lareira ampla e apagada com pequenos vasos de cactus no aparador e ninhos de fadas nos cantos do teto.

Era um lugar extremamente confortável, havia algo de muito reconfortante no jardim com redes penduradas nas árvores e tochas enfeitiçadas para ajustarem a luz a um tom etéreo e delicado, pufes coloridos esparcidos pela grama e uma grande mesa de madeira com bancos a jogo.

Eles se sentaram na sala, com as portas de correr abertas para o jardim. Pansy logo moveu sua varinha ligando uma música suave de fundo e riu de algo que Rolf comentava.

Hermione ajudou Luna e Millicent com as bebidas enquanto Harry desapareceu com Ginny para o jardim para terem um momento de privacidade. E, rapidamente, a sala estava inundada de vozes alegres, bebidas e alguns snacks na mesa de centro.

Parkinson conversava alegremente com Rolf, apontando para uma parede cheia de fotos da família, onde as pessoas acenavam, dançavam e sorriam animadas.

"Como estão meus tios avós?" Pansy perguntou, olhando uma das fotos e Hermione se aproximou deles com copos cheios de Rum Negro Sereiano.

"Você deveria ir visitá-los, minha vó com certeza ia adorar."

"Porpentina Scamander é sua tia avó?" Hermione perguntou curiosa, parando ao lado de Rolf e observando as imagens dançando a sua frente.

Pansy se virou, pegando um dos copos e agradecendo antes de tomar um longo gole - certamente ardido na garganta.

"Minha avó paterna é meia irmã de Newt Scamander. Coisa de sangue puro, no fundo todo mundo é parente em algum grau."

"Hmm."

Rolf riu, apontando para uma das fotos.

"Ali, Mione, a Panpan pequenininha!"

"Argh!" a sonserina bufou.

Uma garotinha de cabelos chanel e rosto redondinho balançava-se ao redor de uma menina loira de cabelos bagunçados e vestes sujas. Pansy usava um chapéu de bruxa pontudo que lembrava muito o que a professora McGonagall costumava usar em Hogwarts.

"Esse sou eu, aos sete anos," ele explicou, com um sorriso simples.

"Você sempre foi tão moleque, Rolf!" Pansy disse, com os olhos brilhando. "Ele sempre estava escalando árvores ou grudado no Sr. Scamander no campo, mexendo nos bichos. Argh, era assustador!" contou, olhando para Hermione com graça, o copo encostando em seus lábios, manchando-se de batom.

"Você sempre foi uma bruxinha mimada demais para se misturar com os animais, Panpan."

"Pare com os apelidos, Rolf!"

Rolf riu, bagunçando os cabelos pretos e extremamente lisos da prima.

"Vem, vamos nos sentar com os demais," ele propôs, indo na direção onde Luna estava sentada com uma bruxa trans que Hermione não sabia o nome.

"Panpan, então?" Mione perguntou baixinho.

Pansy a olhou surpresa, sua franja pesada caindo de lado com o movimento.

"Você também, Granger?" perguntou sacana e tomou um imenso gole de rum, sem tirar os olhos de Hermione. "Bem, já que você gosta de ser uma sabe-tudo, _Pàn_ em chinês significa ter esperança, ou torcer por algo. Minha mãe costumava me chamar assim quando eu era criança."

"Sua mãe é chinesa?"

"Os pais dela eram, mas vieram para Londres no começo da Revolução Cultural Chinesa, minha mãe era muito pequena. Então, ela tentou me passar um pouco de sua herança chinesa... Acho que me chamar de Panpan era sua maneira de me aproximar dos meus avós maternos... eles faleceram quando eu era criança, não tivemos muito contato." Explicou.

"Eu não sabia," Hermione comentou, observando de perto os traços finos do rosto de Pansy, o modo como uma pintinha delicada despontava pouco abaixo do olho esquerdo, ou de como a argola no seu septo brilhava toda vez que a luz batia nele pela esquerda.

Pansy deu de ombros, mas não disse nada, nem rompeu o contato de seus olhos. Era a primeira vez que conversavam depois de Hogwarts, a primeira vez que trocavam palavras sem trocar ofensas.

E a profundidade daquele olhar firme, o modo como Parkinson despejou o rum rapidamente para dentro e largou o copo vazio na mesa de canto, fez com que Hermione se sentisse extremamente corajosa.

Ela estendeu a mão para a sonserina e disse:

"Muito prazer, Hermione Jane Granger. "

A outra encarou sua mão por um segundo, surpresa, antes de deslizar seus dedos finos e pálidos contra os de Hermione, preto e branco se misturando de um jeito mágico e inusitado.

"Pansy Xuè Parkinson."

Pansy ficou encarando suas mãos conectadas, incrédula, enfeitiçada e Hermione sorriu de leve, observando suas feições expressarem tanto com apenas alguns movimentos.

"Obrigada por ontem, Parkinson. Eu aceito suas desculpas," murmurou e os olhos da sonserina voltaram para si mais uma vez.

Hermione soltou sua mão e deu um passo à frente, deixando-as próximas o suficiente para que ninguém escutasse o que fosse dito.

"Você foi mesmo muito valente naquele palco, eu não entendo como conseguiu falar algumas coisas na frente de tanta gente, ou por quê sentiu a necessidade de fazê-lo, mas quero que saiba que sinto muito pelo modo como você foi criada e por tudo que aconteceu durante a guerra, para mim ainda é muito difícil falar dessa época."

"Oh," os lábios de Pansy se abriram com a exclamação e seu olhar suavizou. "Eu sinto muito por não ter pedido desculpas antes, Granger."

Hermione não sabia como continuar a conversa, ou como perguntar as diversas coisas que tinha curiosidade sobre Parkinson, mas algo a impelia a continuar ali, observando a sonserina, tentando entender as coisas por debaixo das camadas de preconceito, de anos de ódio mútuo, de guerra...

"Granger," Pansy começou, sua voz soando airosa e úmida, e seu olhar pesou por um segundo em Hermione, e havia uma longa história naquele olhar, antes de focarem na cabeleira cacheada e rebelde.

O rosto de Pansy suavizou, como se algo a tivesse afastado das lembranças de Hogwarts e da guerra.

"Eu sempre zoei dos seus cabelos, mas sempre foi uma mentira," disse em seguida, encostando seus ombros de leve e gerando uma onda de intimidade estranha no corpo de Hermione, fazendo-a ficar extremamente alerta ao seu lado pela mudança brusca no ar, no conteúdo das palavras de Pansy, no modo como a sonserina passou a emanar uma sensação mais leve e divertida.

Pansy riu baixinho, como se acabasse de revelar um segredo, mordendo o lábio de leve, quase timidamente.

"Sempre os achei mágicos... Indomáveis," murmurou, seus olhos negros e puxados se focando nos olhos castanhos de Hermione com firmeza. "Indomáveis como você."

A respiração de Hermione descompassou e ela sentiu o rosto esquentar, com uma coisa estranha resvalando dentro de si, meio quente, meio ardida, meio ansiosa.

Hermione respirou profundamente, curiosa, assustada, trêmula, aquecida por dentro.

"Paaans!"

A voz grossa e aveludada veio do outro lado da sala e Pansy se afastou rapidamente, deixando para trás uma sensação estranha, excitante e eufórica dentro de Hermione.

Blaise Zabini acabava de sair pelo floo, abanando pó de seus ombros largos cobertos por uma camisa verde que ressaltava seus olhos esverdeados e sua pele negra.

"Venha animar essa festa, por Morgana, eu não desci de Glasgow para esse ambiente monótono a toa." exclamou exagerado.

E, como se guiados pela voz de Zabini, Harry e Ginny entraram pela porta da varanda.

"Blaise!" Harry exclamou com um sorriso largo no rosto e o negro lhe sorriu sacana.

"Até o _Menino que Sobreviveu_ está aqui e vocês estão tentando matá-lo de novo só que dessa vez de tédio?" zombou irônico. "Ele já sofreu o suficiente, convenhamos."

Ginny riu e as pessoas espalhadas pelos sofás e pufes também. Pansy olhou uma última vez para Hermione e sorriu sarcástica.

"O que você quer de mim, _mio caro_?" ela perguntou, cruzando a sala devagar em seus tamancos altos.

"Além do seu corpo? Bem, vejamos..." Ele riu mais e Hermione conseguia ver perfeitamente qual era o feitiço de Blaise Zabini e como ele conquistava todo mundo ao seu redor em questão de minutos. "Temos um piano... Temos uma pianista, que para nossa sorte também canta... Se não me engano, temos até um americano que toca violão e ukelelê, certo Scamander?"

"Nunca ouvi tantas verdades juntas numa frase só, Zabini," Rolf comentou, indo buscar um violão azul bebê com estrelas rosa fosforito em uma das prateleiras com um riso suave em seus lábios.

Pansy deu um soquinho no ombro do amigo, antes dele segurar seu rosto entre suas mãos fortes, e depositar um beijo breve e sensual em seus lábios.

"Tão galanteador..." ela suspirou, indo até o piano de cauda sob a janela e se sentando na banqueta. "E como está a sua _Mama_?"

" _Una bella donna, come siempre!_ " ele murmurou num italiano pesado, e começou a fazer um pequeno desfile até a porta da varanda, onde Harry estava parado de braços cruzados, observando-o com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ginny revirou os olhos ao seu lado, achando graça e foi para perto de Hermione.

"Tudo bem?"

Ginny piscou com um ar malicioso e Hermione balançou a cabeça.

"Que tal Sia?" Pansy perguntou, algumas pessoas concordaram e Rolf se sentou na poltrona ao lado do piano para acompanhar a música com o violão.

Os primos se olharam e compartilharam um sorriso familiar, como se já tivessem tocado músicas juntos muitas vezes. Os dedos de Pansy começaram uma melodia e Rolf riu.

"' _We can hurt together'_? Sério?"

"Sempre."

"Só você, Panpan."

Na visão periférica, Hermione percebeu Blaise falando baixinho com Harry, tocando seus ombros suavemente e parecendo levemente preocupado. Harry negou com a cabeça e apertou a mão do negro, rindo.

" _You say you are fine, but I see pain behind those eyes._ "

Os rapazes pararam de conversar, atraídos pela música e pela voz de Pansy que se moldava forte e vibrante, junto com o som do piano e do violão. E Rolf fazendo a segunda voz tomou todos por surpresa, gerando uma onda de aplausos.

Hermione se aproximou dos demais, sentando-se na ponta do sofá, de frente para Parkinson e o piano.

Os olhos de Pansy se desviaram de Rolf e das teclas e se focaram em Hermione, tocando com paixão, deixando Rolf cantar mais uma estrofe. A sonserina fechou os olhos por um segundo, sentindo a música, a melodia, vivendo a letra daquela canção, respirando fundo, fundo, fundo.

Então seus olhos se abriram com um brilho dolorido e sua voz soou áspera, machucada, como se milhares de cicatrizes vivessem escondidas em sua garganta. Como se acabasse de vomitar uma estrela de mil pontas.

" _There ain't nothing you can say, to scare me away.  
I got history too and it's never to late,  
Share a secret today, I reciprocrate.  
Baby I got you..._"

Pansy umedeceu os lábios, os olhos fixos em Hermione com determinação, com dor... Seu olhar e aquela música diziam tanto de si.

Hermione percebeu que o modo vulnerável com que a sonserina cantava, mostrando tantos sentimentos, era um pequeno vislumbre de quem Pansy era por dentro. Porte de sua história estava naquela letra, naquele olhar, naquela melodia.

Era como se ela a visse por de trás de todas aquelas camadas e anos; e algo dentro de si se estilhaçou silenciosamente. Perdida no olhar hipnotizante de Pansy, Hermione sentiu a sensação esmagadora de ser realmente vista.

Como se Pansy soubesse, como se no fundo ela percebesse, como se visse em Hermione tudo aquilo que ela jamais mostrara para ninguém. Que nunca parara para pensar, ou dissera em voz alta sequer sozinha, algo que estava entalado dentro de sua garganta, engarrafado dentro de seu coração.

Então, quando a seguinte estrofe saiu pelos lábios de Pansy, Hermione sentiu algo profundo, oculto e imenso dentro de si. Pois, pela primeira vez, alguém a vira. Profundamente, inevitavelmente. Tal e como era.

" _I've been where you've been, I've seen what you've seen.  
So hurt with me, I'll hurt with you. Baby you know we can hurt together.._."

Uma sensação de conexão, de proteção e sororidade que nunca tinha sentido antes floresceu em seu peito de maneira dolorida e seus olhos arderam. A sensação lhe envolveu de tal maneira, que era como se voltasse para um local protegido que nunca estivera antes, mas sempre desejara encontrar.

Os olhos de Pansy se umedeceram, enquanto cantava olhando para Hermione. E aquela letra dizia tantas coisas... tantas, tantas, tantas.

" _Someday you'll taste the freedom and release of the trouble shared.  
Oh, oh today I'm here loving you. You can confide in me. _"

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto pálido de Pansy, mas seus olhos não desfocaram de Hermione nem por um momento.

A música, aquele olhar e a sensação em seu peito fizeram os dedos de Hermione tremerem.

Seus olhos arderam e a presença absurda de todas aquelas coisas do passado se assomava ao seu redor. Assustadoras demais, mas talvez...

Talvez Hermione pudesse aprender a botar para fora o que estava guardado há tanto tempo em silêncio.

" _So hurt with me, I'll hurt with you. Come hurt with me. Baby, I've got you_."

Os aplausos inundaram a sala e Hermione secou os cantos dos olhos. Mas, antes que ela pudesse digerir aqueles sentimentos, Rolf começou a tocar Do The Hippogriff, e todos começaram a rir com a antiga música d'As Esquisitonas.

Pansy umedeceu os lábios, encarando as teclas de marfim à sua frente, respirou duas vezes e começou a tocar o ritmo animado.

"Todo mundo cantando!" disse, sem levantar o rosto do piano. Hermione percebeu que os olhos dela ainda estavam marejados, que seu rosto estava sério e que mordia o lábio de leve.

Talvez Hermione realmente devesse se dar a chance de conhecer Pansy Xuè Parkinson.

* * *

 **N/A:** A frase do Rolf com asterisco foi dita por uma companheira de luta, mulher trans, que no meio da palestra perguntou se os ouvintes costumavam receber perguntas sobre o tamanho de seus genitais para ressaltar a bizarrice que é o excesso de curiosidade e preocupação que algumas pessoas cis têm quanto à genitália de pessoas trans. Rolf sendo bruxo trans é apenas uma parcela do que eu gostaria de inventar nesse mundo mágico que tem tão pouca representatividade. Espero que tenham gostado!

Como mulher cis, gostaria de dizer que caso o capítulo tenha de algum modo ofendido algum leitor trans, por favor me avisem, estou aqui para aprender, acolher e compartilhar.

Saibam que eu estou sempre aqui para tod s s leitor s que precisarem de apoio, afago, e escuta. SEMPRE.

Reviews são eternamente bem vindos! :3 **Love, tai.**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Gostaría de me desculpar pelo atraso na atualização da semana passada, precisei arrumar umas coisas dessa nova vida pós universitária. hehe Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Ciranda das Bruxas  
** _Tainara Black_

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

"Você está ouvindo _Vozes para Mulheres_ , eu sou Camélia Parkinson e hoje estou aqui com as meninas da Ciranda das Bruxas, um coletivo social feminista sem fins lucrativos que está organizando de maneira diversa e inclusiva o Verão Feminista - evento que busca incentivar bruxas e bruxos a reverem uma série de pensamentos antiquados, machistas, preconceituosos e que perpetuam a baixa autoestima feminina. É sobre isso que vamos falar hoje: _nossos corpos são diversos_."

Hermione aumentou o volume da WWN e observou a chuva cair do lado de fora de seu apartamento, enquanto a chaleira esquentava. Desde a hora do almoço a chuva não tinha dado trégua e estava piorando a medida que escurecia lá fora.

A chaleira apitou, Hermione preparou uma imensa caneca de chá com um pouquinho de leite e se sentou à mesa da cozinha, ao lado do rádio, ouvindo atentamente ao programa da tia de Pansy.

"É um prazer tê-las por aqui hoje, sejam bem vindas!"

"Muito obrigada Sra. Parkinson," a voz fina e melodiosa de Daphne Greengrass inundou a cozinha e Hermione se perguntou se Pansy estaria presente também no programa. "É uma oportunidade grandiosa para nós do Ciranda das Bruxas poder contar com o seu apoio, da WWN como um todo e a comunicação com a comunidade bruxa através da rádio."

"Daphne, conte-nos um pouco sobre o tema de hoje, é de imensa relevância falar sobre os estereótipos femininos e nossos corpos."

"Exatamente, quisemos trazer essa discussão, pois quase todas nós em algum momento de nossa vida sofreu ou sofre com a dificuldade de se aceitar tal e como somos. Eu inclusive, tive minhas dificuldades durante a adolescência."

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio antes que Daphne continuasse.

"Atualmente, nós tentamos desconstruir o que é feminilidade, o que é estética e o que é saudável. Muitas de nós mulheres, tanto trouxas quanto bruxas, vivemos numa sociedade com expectativas físicas muito difíceis de serem alcançadas. A indústria de Glamoures tem faturado bilhões anualmente com todo tipo de charmes e encantamentos de beleza, alguns deles para melhorar feições faciais, disfarçar quilos extra, rugas, manchas de sol, etc. Nos ensinam de pequenas que se não formos bonitas o suficientes não alcançaremos algumas metas que, supostamente, toda bruxa deve ter. Que para conseguirmos um bom marido e um bom status, precisamos ser bonitas, com cabelos bem arrumados, magras, delicadas."

Então, a voz de Millicent Bulstrode soou pela rádio, concordando com a amiga:

"A ruptura de padrões é muito necessária. A verdade é que nem toda mulher é magra, delicada e dentro da imagem do que a feminilidade é, e precisamos ser realistas: eu sou gorda, tenho celulites e estrias, como demais quando fico ansiosa, tenho muita dificuldade de perder peso e sou meio brutamontes, coisa que para uma jovem sangue-puro é bastante mal visto."

Camélia riu.

"Compreendo plenamente, acho que toda garota sangue puro teve suas aulas de etiqueta e alta costura, sobre glamoures básicos que tivemos que usar desde nosso primeiro ciclo menstrual." A bruxa disse com remorso.

"Sem falar," adicionou Daphne. "Do fato de que, nos é exposto esses fatos como necessidades básicas das bruxas e isso nos cria uma situação de negação da imagem corporal que temos, e nos impõe a necessidade de mudar nossos corpos por algo externo, e não por um desejo íntimo e pessoal. Muito nos é introjetado desde novas. Eu, pessoalmente, sofri de um distúrbio alimentar que é muito comum atualmente, a bulimia." Ela respirou profundamente. "Toda vez que eu ganhava peso eu entrava em pânico, achando que era um monstro, que meu corpo era nojento e que ninguém nunca iria querer estar comigo, fosse numa relação de amizade ou afetiva-sexual. Então eu induzia o vômito após cada refeição. Isso durou alguns anos, e eu não era a única do dormitório feminino, tinha companheiras que simplesmente deixavam de comer durante dias, e se mantinham com poções vitamínicas até que perdessem a quantidade desejada de peso. E isso acontece hoje em dia também nos dormitórios das escolas, debaixo do nariz dos professores."

Após alguns murmúrios de afirmação, Daphne continuou contando como seu distúrbio alimentar gerou uma série de questões de absorção de vitaminas, e uma dificuldade de sintetizar algumas substâncias necessárias, fazendo-a recorrer a um tratamento em grupo terapêutico para conseguir parar com as compulsões de induzir o vômito e uma série de poções que precisava tomar até hoje por falta de cálcio.

Hermione se lembrou de alguns momentos no quinto ano quando Lavander Brown desaparecia no banheiro depois das refeições. Ela nunca tinha prestado muita atenção, mas agora fazia mais sentido.

Era estranho pensar até que ponto algumas garotas levavam essas imposições tão profundamente, que colocavam suas saúdes em risco por um padrão estético.

"Hoje, eu peço encarecidamente para as garotas que estão nos escutando, que procurem um medibruxo especializado para lhes ajudar a perder peso, se é isso que vocês querem. Que façam esportes, corram, pratiquem quadribol, melhorem as alimentações e sejam saudáveis. Vomitar ou não comer só vai prejudicar a saúde de vocês. Nós temos uma amiga que passou a saltar as refeições durante uma época difícil, no caso dela, ela não queria ser magra, ela simplesmente queria desaparecer, parar de chamar atenção, e isso a persegue até hoje, é muito difícil para ela conseguir estabilizar seu peso num nível saudável, e ela tem muitas complicações às vezes, como fraqueza, perda de cálcio, tonturas...

"Nem sempre emagrecemos ou mudamos nossos corpos para ficarmos mais bonitas dentro de um padrão, algumas de nós emagrecemos ou engordamos para nos esconder, para isso estão os terapeutas e psicobruxos que podem nos acompanhar e colaborar para nossa saúde mental."

Hermione respirou fundo, lembrando do modo como Pansy Parkinson parecia magra e frágil no palco do parque, como seus ombros eram ossudos e seus dedos nodosos nas juntas. Ela se perguntou se Daphne poderia estar falando da amiga, de como ela quisera se esconder e desaparecer durante o 7º ano em Hogwarts...

Ela mesma quisera desaparecer algumas vezes, jamais recorrera a nenhuma daquelas opções, mas usara roupas pouco atraentes, ou largas demais, que lhe faziam parecer mais nova ou mais desengonçada do que realmente era...

A publicidade começou a soar pela rádio e Hermione preparou mais um chá, sentindo Bichento rodear seus calcanhares, decidindo sair de seu esconderijo no quarto, sob a cama. Ela o acariciou, torcendo para que muitas meninas e mulheres estivessem ouvindo o programa. Imaginando como essas informações e vivências poderiam ajudar algumas garotas a repensarem a maneira como lidavam com seus corpos.

"Padma Patil acaba de chegar no programa para contribuir com nossa discussão de hoje!" celebrou Camélia Parkinson.

"Boa noite a todas e todos. Eu queria levantar aqui outro ponto na discussão de corpos, que são as diferentes etnias, as misturas de etnias e como muitas vezes as pessoas de cor podem se sentir muito fora do padrão. Seja por nossa cor de pele, por nossos traços de outras etnias e culturas, ou nossos cabelos. Eu venho de uma família de origem indiana e muitas vezes desejei que minha pele fosse mais clara, ou meu nariz menor. Existem muitas coisas que podem nos fazer se sentir fora do padrão, eu não sou branca e nem quero ser, mas quando era mais nova eu encarava o espelho me perguntando como seria andar por Hogwarts em outro corpo que não fosse o meu."

Hermione se identificava com aquilo, ela conseguia contar nas mãos o número de negros, asiáticos e multiétnicos que estavam no mesmo ano que si em Hogwarts. As Patil, Dean, duas meninas da Lufa-lufa, um corvinal, Parkinson e Blaise Zabini. Eles eram nove numa multidão de gente branca.

Ela encarou as próprias mãos, observando seus dedos, manchados de vitiligo, como seus joelhos, a costela esquerda, um pequeno ponto da nuca, um de seus tornozelos, um tufo encaracolado de cabelo que ela pintava todo mês para não ficar evidente...

Tinha começado no ano que estiveram caçando Horcruxes, mas ela não tinha tempo ou espaço mental para se preocupar pelas manchas que estavam surgindo em seus dedos e joelhos. Depois da guerra, naquele primeiro ano, a despigmentação aumentou, mas depois estancou, deixando marcas em seu corpo de todos aqueles tormentos psicológicos.

Além da palavra incrustada em seu braço esquerdo com um punhal mágico.

Hermione estremeceu, checando a pele do braço e notando que o glamour que usava diariamente continuava ocultando a cicatriz.

Ela não tinha vergonha do vitiligo, ela sabia bem que o impacto emocional da guerra tinha marcado a quase todos aqueles que lutaram, ou se esconderam, ou temeram por suas vidas. No começo, ela tinha pensado que talvez o vitiligo não fosse parar de expandir e que todo seu corpo seria maculado pela descoloração, pela falta de melanina, mostrando a marca emocional em sua própria pele. Mas as manchas tinham parado de aparecer, e mesmo se não tivessem parado, aquelas manchas faziam parte de si.

Mesmo quando as pessoas encaravam suas mãos, notando a palidez estranha da ponta de seus dedos contra o resto de sua pele negra, ou a maneira que alguns se afastavam ou evitavam tocá-la nesses pontos, achando que poderia ser algo contagioso, embora não fosse.

Quando, no começo, lhe perguntavam por que ela pintava uma mecha do cabelo de branco, se era a nova moda, quando na verdade tudo o que ela mais queria era escondê-la, e foi o que passou a fazer: pintar a mecha de castanho escuro e torcer para que as pessoas parassem de perguntar, parassem de encarar, que elas simplesmente aceitassem que cada pessoa é de um jeito e ponto.

Ela já tinha passado por tantas coisas, porque ainda precisava passar por mais aquilo?

A voz de Millicent roubou sua atenção.

"Acho que a maioria de nós cresceu ouvindo e acreditando que se não fossemos magras, esbeltas, com cabelos comportados e a pele bonita, ficaríamos sozinhas sempre, seríamos a tia encalhada. Que nenhum homem ia se interessar por nós. Bem, acho que a gente precisa parar de falar isso para nossas meninas, e parar de repetir essas baboseiras. Primeiro, porque nem todas as meninas estão em busca de um marido, muitas não querem se casar, ou ter filhos, ou simplesmente não se sentem atraídas por homens. Segundo, porque isso só induz a mulher uma espécie de solidão ainda maior, pois se supõe que você só estará feliz ou se sentirá completa com alguém ao seu lado. Terceiro, porque ninguém merece pensar que para ser feliz ao lado de alguém ela precisa alcançar um padrão estético. Eu perguntaria aos homens e as pessoas que concordam com o que é dito para meninas e mulheres: vocês realmente querem apenas um receptáculo? A atração que vocês sentem pelas mulheres é apenas física ou só pode nascer a partir de desejo físico? Mulheres inteligentes e divertidas e interessantes e diferentonas não são atraentes se não se encaixarem à esse estereótipo? É só a beleza física que nos define?"

"Uau, Millicent!" Camélia suspirou. "Acho que você entrou num ponto extremamente necessário. Eu nunca quis me casar ou ter filhos, e meus familiares sempre me julgaram por isso, diziam que era uma desculpa pois eu sabia que nenhum homem se interessaria por mim, por ser fora do padrão, por ter feições duras demais, até feias. E isso sempre me incomodou, pois se uma pessoa não se interessa por quem realmente sou e apenas pelo meu rosto ou corpo, eu realmente quero estar com uma pessoa assim?"

As presentes no programa concordaram.

"E tudo isso é uma grande mentira, uma maneira de manipular as bruxas a comprarem glamoures e se esforçarem para modificar seus corpos." Daphne disse decidida. "É importante dizer a verdade à essas meninas: tem sim, muito homem que só está atrás de um corpinho bonito, mas existem muitos outros que não. Que vão se atrair pelas tuas curvas e gorduras, e pela risada de vocês e pelo seu jeito de ser. Mas estar sozinha também não tem nada de errado. A gente tem que aprender a se amar, a se achar bonita, a curtir da nossa própria companhia, antes de buscar outra pessoa que preencha essas nossas necessidades. E quando eu digo isso eu digo para mim também, pois ainda é difícil me sentir bonita ao olhar no espelho e ver algumas coisas que não gosto do meu corpo. Mas a gente precisa parar de ser tão duras conosco, precisamos apoiar a nós mesmas... É uma desconstrução diária e dificilíssima essa, a de ver a beleza sem padrão, sem certo e errado, sem achar que a atração alheia é o que define se somos atraentes ou não."

"Daphne, você deveria escrever um livro, ia ajudar muitas de nós," comentou Padma. "Lembrem-se todas que nós do Ciranda das Bruxas estamos sempre em um processo de desconstrução também, nós entendemos o quão difícil é essa aventura do aprender a se amar e se respeitar e se colocar em primeiro lugar, por isso, não hesitem em entrar em contato conosco via coruja. Nós estamos sempre aqui para vocês."

"Vamos aproveitar a menção ás corujas e convidar a todos os ouvintes a mandarem corujas e chamadas por floo aqui para o programa, se alguém quiser perguntar ou mandar suas histórias, nós estaremos honradas em conhecer um pouco mais de vocês e responder qualquer pergunta." Disse Camélia Parkinson, antes dos comerciais.

Hermione se sentou no parapeito da janela, escutando estórias de várias garotas e mulheres naquela tarde. Suas cartas e suas vozes um pouco distorcidas pelo floo, invadiram seu apartamento como se elas estivessem ali consigo, compartilhando histórias de vidas, medos, vergonhas, dificuldades com seus próprios corpos. Ouví-las fazia Hermione repensar suas próprias neuras, a fazia amar um pouco cada uma daquelas meninas e mulheres, e por tabela amar mais a si mesma. Aceitar sua própria dificuldade em aceitar-se.

Então uma das cartas falou com o pesar da escrita de uma mãe e a dificuldade de explicar para sua filha sobre as manchas brancas que tinha, e como para a menina era difícil lidar as vezes com a chacota dos colegas sobre seu vitiligo.

Hermione respirou fundo, foi até a escrivaninha, pegou um pergaminho e escreveu rapidamente:

" _Eu me chamo Hermione Jane Granger e, depois da Guerra, desenvolvi vitiligo. Partes do meu corpo têm manchas brancas pela falta de melanina. Foi um impacto psicológico que meu corpo absorveu deste jeito. No começo, eu me assustei e odiei essas partes do meu corpo. Mas para todas as pessoas que estão ouvindo Vozes para Mulheres, eu gostaria de dizer que hoje essas manchas contam o que aqueles meses significaram na minha vida. Somos quem somos e nossas peles contam nossas histórias de um modo que nossas palavras seriam incapazes de fazer._ _Mesmo com nossas manchas, cicatrizes e marcas_ _abrace seu corpo como você abraçaria uma amiga que tem suas próprias dificuldades, seja suave consigo mesma. Seja carinhosa com seu corpo. xx_ "

Antes de terminar o programa, uma ouvinte nascida trouxa pediu uma música e a letra da música fez os pêlos dos braços de Hermione se arrepiarem. Afinal, todas elas eram perfeitas, exatamente como eram.

 _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you are less than fuckin' perfect.  
Pretty, pretty please,  
If you ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me!_

 _You're so mean when you talk about yourself, but you are wrong.  
_ _Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead._

Fuckin' Perfect - Pink

X

" _Granger,_

 _Obrigada pela carta que enviou ontem para o Vozes para Mulheres. É muito encorajador ouvir que alguém tão importante como você, também têm suas dificuldades e aceita suas marcas com compaixão. Seu exemplo certamente ajudará muitas meninas e mulheres._

 _Att,_

 _Pansy Parkinson._ "

Hermione releu a carta algumas vezes assim que a coruja bateu em sua janela no dia seguinte, após o almoço.

Ginny estava no sofá, com os pés em cima da mesinha de centro vendo um jogo de futebol na TV e Harry estava sentado na poltrona com uma cerveja.

"Quem é?" ele perguntou distraído.

"Nada demais, apenas sobre o programa do _Vozes para Mulheres_ de ontem."

"Ah, eu adorei sua carta, nunca achei que você faria algo assim." ele murmurou.

"Por quê?"

"Você é sempre tão discreta com suas experiências pessoais. Foi bonito ouvir sobre seu vitiligo, só isso."

Hermione sorriu, timidamente. De fato, odiava se sentir baixo holofotes, a fazia se lembrar do pós-guerra, dos repórteres, das manchetes, da ruptura com Ron...

Ela concordou com a cabeça e foi para a cozinha com um pergaminho em branco.

" _Parkinson,_

 _Foi uma decisão repentina. Mas, ao ouvir outras mulheres compartilhando suas histórias e dificuldades, me senti forte para falar sobre isso._

 _Gostaria que soubesse que, no parque, naquele palco, quando você falou de suas experiências, sobre sua criação, sobre o que aconteceu na guerra com você... Bem, isso me deu muito no que pensar. Há algo de muito valente em falar sobre coisas tão íntimas, mas se isso ajudar outras pessoas, começo a entender a importância de contar algumas de nossas histórias._

 _Obrigada pela carta,_

 _Hermione._ "

X

Ginny e Luna foram nos eventos daquela tarde, no Centro de Nutrição bruxa, onde seria discutido mais profundamente sobre distúrbios alimentares com muitas garotas e mulheres, inclusive alunas de Hogwarts. Hermione preferiu ficar em casa, tomando um chá, vendo TV e lendo um pouco mais dos livros que queria conseguir terminar antes do fim de suas férias.

Havia algo estranho entalado no fundo da garganta, uma pequena ansiedade, já que a coruja que enviara para Parkinson não tinha lhe dado nenhuma resposta ainda.

Talvez Pansy estivesse muito atarefada com os eventos da semana, o que fazia todo sentido. Mas parte de si desejava receber uma resposta, saber o que Pansy sentira ou pensara...

Às 20h a coruja apareceu e Hermione se levantou da poltrona rapidamente, derrubando o livro no chão. Uma estranha ansiedade se apoderou de seu corpo com ondas quentes e frias em sua barriga.

Abriu a janela, deixou a coruja entrar e a levou até a cozinha para que comesse migalhas de pão enquanto lia a carta.

 _"Granger,_

 _Achei que você viria ao evento hoje, mas não a vi no Centro de Nutrição._

 _Bem, não sei nem por onde começar. Você disse na casa do Rolf que tinha achado valente meu ato no palco. Mas não sinta pena do que me aconteceu, essa é a última coisa que quero. Eu tenho certeza que você deve entender isso._ -"

"Merda, merda, merda!" Hermione murmurou, continuando a ler a letra apertada e pequena de Pansy. Ela não sentia pena da Parkinson, sentia? Era como algo terno e uma dor estranha. Talvez fosse pena, mas não queria que ela se sentisse mal com aquilo.

" _Ao mesmo tempo, sei que quando assumo o que aconteceu comigo as reações são variadas, e às vezes as pessoas são extremamente empáticas e têm vontade de me proteger do meu passado. Mas ninguém precisa me proteger do meu passado, meu passado me fez ser uma pessoa melhor, me fez ser a mulher que sou hoje_.

 _Eu posso falar mais sobre isso, mas não via coruja. Escrever é mais difícil. Se você quiser me conhecer melhor, talvez podemos marcar algo. Hoje estarei no Queerditch, o novo bar LGBT que abriram na Travessa do Tranco, é parte daquele projeto de revitalização da via, algumas das meninas também vão. Eu sei que você não é LGBT, mas se quiser se aventurar pelo lado arco-íris da força, estarei te esperando..._

 _Você é uma mulher muito forte, inteligente e passou por muitas coisas difíceis também, e eu adoraria conversar mais com você e te pagar uma bebida. Se não hoje, qualquer outro dia._

 _Abraços,_

 _Pansy Parkinson_."

Hermione sorriu de orelha a orelha. Era hora de deixar a leitura para outra hora.

X

Ao longo da infância e adolescência, Hermione manteve o contato com apenas algumas colegas do colégio e do bairro durante as férias de verão, mas às vezes, a distância afasta as pessoas mais do que se espera.

Uma das únicas amigas que ela conseguiu manter bem próxima de si, foi uma das meninas que estudava consigo no colégio trouxa antes de ir para Hogwarts. Amy Bell Parker morava perto da casa dos avós de Hermione, então todos os verões que passava com a família visitando parentes, ela conseguia escapar e passar na casa de Amy algumas vezes durante os meses de férias.

Amy era uma garota pálida, de cabelos castanhos claros cacheados e rechonchuda, ela era também a melhor amiga que Hermione tivera no colégio antes de entrar em Hogwarts. Ambas adoravam ler e passavam longas tardes tomando chá e lendo na frente da lareira na casa dos Granger.

Quando Hermione tinha 15 anos, elas se sentaram sob a grande árvore no jardim de seus avós e conversaram sobre as mudanças de suas vidas. Tinha sido um dia memorável, e Hermione nunca se esqueceria da franqueza de sua amiga.

"Você já esteve com um cara?" ela tinha perguntado, arrancando grama do chão, sem olhar para cima. "Porque, eu já beijei alguns caras, mas eu não entendo. Era para ser divertido, não era Mione?"

A pergunta pegou Hermione por surpresa, ela se lembrou de Krum. De seus beijos ardentes, do modo como ele havia segurado sua cintura e a apertado de leve, contra uma árvore perto do lago, do jeito agitado e trêmulo de suas respirações e do desejo que tinha lhe inundado quando ele passeou os dedos sobre sua camisa...

"Sim, deveria ser divertido."

"Pois eu não gostei nenhum pouco." Amy assumiu, bufando e jogando a grama pro chão. "Eu senti um pouco de nojo e chorei quando cheguei em casa. Mas as meninas não me entendem, Mione, elas acham que eu sou muito nerd para essas coisas. Eu conversei só com a Molly e a Lauren, mas elas riram, disseram que vai ver eu sou muito nova para essas coisas. Mas eu não sou muito nova, vamos fazer dezesseis depois das férias..."

"Acho que, pode ser porque você não gostava dos meninos que beijou? Ou não sentia atração? Talvez faltava química?"

"Mione, você é uma menina inteligente, e você é mil vezes mais sensível que as garotas do colégio..." Os olhos claros de Amy buscaram os de Hermione, e ela parecia tão profundamente triste. "E se eu tiver algum problema? Eu nunca me senti atraída por nenhum menino."

Hermione engoliu seco, concordando com a cabeça e apertando os lábios de leve.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Amy. Cada um tem seu tempo, você não deveria se pressionar por causa disso. Nós somos muito novas, e temos a vida inteira por diante."

A última vez que Hermione viu Amy antes da guerra, elas estavam num parquinho alguns blocos de distância da casa de seus familiares. Elas se sentaram num banco, Amy acendeu um cigarro e Hermione tentou prestar atenção em tudo.

Depois da morte de Sirius, ela sabia bem que as coisas iam de mal a pior, que a guerra com certeza estava esperando a todos eles na esquina, e ela não queria perder nenhum segundo com a amiga, nenhum segundo de sua vida. Ela não podia se dar esse luxo.

Nada parecia seguro ou real. Era reconfortante encontrar sua amiga de infância e conversar sobre coisas trouxas, sobre imaginar quem seria ela caso não fosse uma bruxa, amiga do Menino que Sobreviveu, estudando em Hogwarts.

Amy tinha crescido uns bons dez centímetros, a gordura do corpo parecia ter se esparcido pelos braços e pernas, embora continuasse roliça. Seu olhar estava perdido no parquinho quando a amiga contou que tinha descoberto por fim o que acontecia com ela.

"Eu gosto de meninas, Mione." Murmurou, rápido e baixo, como um segredo sujo.

"Oh."

"Eu nunca fiquei com nenhuma menina, mas eu imagino, eu me pergunto como deve ser, como eu vou me sentir... Eu fico fantasiando sobre minha vida ao lado de uma mulher, nossa casa, nossos filhos, nossas conversas. E então tudo faz mais sentido."

Hermione sorriu, Amy tinha se encontrado nesse ano, e aquilo gerava uma paz estranha dentro de seu peito. Saber que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, sua melhor amiga trouxa estava entendendo a si mesma, que ficaria bem, acontecesse o que acontecesse com Hermione, Amy tinha as coisas resolvidas dentro de sua cabeça.

"Que bom, Amy." Respondeu com um sorriso largo.

"Mas eu não contei para ninguém ainda, Mione. Não faço ideia de como meus pais reagiriam, ou meu irmão... Como as meninas me tratarão? Elas vão achar que eu sou como um dos caras? Vão pensar que não podem se trocar na minha frente, pois eu vou estar de olho ou qualquer coisa assim? Por que... não é assim que funciona."

"Eu não sei, Amy, às vezes as pessoas têm muitos preconceitos, mas às vezes elas nos surpreendem... Para bem ou para mal. Eu espero que algumas das meninas te apoie enquanto eu não estou aqui. Eu fico mesmo muito feliz de você ter se encontrado, e para mim não faz a menor diferença se você é hétero ou lésbica ou bisexual. Tanto faz, você é minha amiga."

Os olhos de Amy se inundaram de lágrimas e ela concordou com a cabeça, fumando seu cigarro devagar.

"Eu nunca fiquei com uma menina," Hermione comentou, observando a fumaça subir em espirais e se esparcir no ar.

"Você ficaria?"

"Não sei..."

Na verdade ela tinha pensado uma vez naquilo, mas na correria do quinto ano ela não tivera tempo para refletir o suficiente.

"Tinha um casal de meninas no meu Colégio, eu as vi uma vez numa sala vazia, elas estavam se beijando. Mas eu não senti nojo nem nada, na verdade eu achei bonito," assumiu, olhando a Amy com um sorriso breve nos olhos. "Elas estavam de mãos dadas e eu pensei que elas deveriam se gostar muito. Mas não pensei muito a respeito."

Amy secou o rosto e apagou o cigarro. Os jeans surrados estavam sujos de grama quando ela se levantou.

"Você é uma garota incrível, Mione. Você tem um coração tão bonito que eu até ficaria com você."

Amy jogou o cabelão cacheado para o lado, ainda sem olhar Hermione. E Mione sentiu algo profundo e estranho, um medo, um receio, ela iria para A Toca em menos de uma semana, ela não fazia a menor ideia se todos eles sobreviveriam mais um ano.

Primeiro Cedric, depois Sirius, quem seria o próximo?

E se ela morresse?

Hermione levantou do banco, olhando o perfil da amiga com atenção. Amy era uma menina ótima e linda (por dentro e por fora), ela merecia alguém que a fizesse feliz, que a aceitasse, e talvez Hermione pelo menos pudesse compartilhar algo com ela antes de ir embora e não saber se voltaria. Elas podiam matar a curiosidade de como era beijar outra garota juntas.

"Amy," Hermione se sentiu atrevida, corajosa, ansiosa. Cheia de uma força Grifinória. "Eu também ficaria com você." Disse resoluta.

Amy moveu o rosto com pressa e elas se encararam em silêncio por um tempo. Até que Amy sorriu amável e mordeu o lábio sem graça.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Mione..."

"Não preciso, mas a verdade é que eu fiquei curiosa."

Naquela tarde, elas se esconderam no quarto de Amy e se beijaram longamente. Hermione percebeu que, quando a ansiedade diminuiu, ela se sentia tão bem como se sentira nos braços de Viktor. Que os beijos eram mais suaves e os contornos mais arredondados, mas que os lábios contra seu pescoço a faziam tremer de excitação, e as mãos cuidadosas de Amy contra suas coxas, puxando-a mais para si, trazendo-a para bem perto, eram capazes de lhe fazer queimar por dentro e por fora e seu sangue correr mais rápido pelas veias.

Elas riram, choraram, de medo, culpa, ansiedade e descoberta.

Hermione se despediu de Amy com um abraço apertado e o receio de nunca mais vê-la na vida. Disse o quanto a admirava e como era bom tê-la como amiga, e que esperava de coração que Amy encontrasse uma garota muito legal.

Foi quando Hermione descobriu, no meio do alvoroço de sua adolescência mágica, entre uma guerra iminente e hormônios alvoroçados, que ela podia se sentir atraída tanto por homens quanto por mulheres.

E que estava tudo bem ser bissexual...

X

" _Parkinson,_

 _Nos vemos no Queerditch em uma hora._

 _Hermione._

 _PS.: eu nunca disse que não era LGBT_."

* * *

 **N/A:** ai, um pouco de visibilidade Bi é bom e eu gosto. Bem, eu espero que tenham curtido o capítulo e se preparem que as pecinhas vão começar a andar no tabuleiro. Aliás, eu tenho vitiligo e foi bem legal usar um pouco da minha experiência no capítulo. Para todas vocês que vivem com seus corpos, dificuldades e experiências diversas, variadas e múltiplas, o meu mais sincero voto de amor próprio, confiança e empoderamento, eu tbm preciso me amar mais a cada dia, desconstruir neuras estéticas etc. Estou SEMPRE aqui para vcs, não se esqueçam, podem me mandar corujas!

Love, **tai**! ;3 (REVIEWS são uma grande fonte de inspiração, btw)


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Agradecimento especial a Grega que betou esse capítulo e a Dessa que pediu uma NC femme desse jeitinho e fez com que eu começasse a escrever essa fic na surdina. Esse capítulo têm cenas explícita de sexo entre mulheres. BOA LEITURA!

* * *

 **Ciranda das Bruxas**

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Quando a ideia da revitalização da Travessa do Tranco foi proposta, oito meses atrás, muitas pessoas desacreditaram do potencial que a ruela escura, malcheirosa e desgastada pelo tempo e por sua história teria.

Hermione se lembrava bem de ter lido as propostas no Profeta Diário e pensado que, embora fosse uma boa ideia, não conseguia imaginar como aquilo terminaria. E se, de fato, a travessa ficaria mais apresentável.

Naquela época, ela e Ron discutiram as possibilidades de mudanças que imaginavam, tomando café da manhã na pequena cozinha do flat que dividiam perto de Camden.

Ela sentia saudade daquelas manhãs de domingo, quando tinham aquele precioso tempo entre eles, e podiam simplesmente se aconchegar naquela sensação de lar e família. Mas, verdade seja dita, embora fossem ótimos juntos, o sexo já não era mais o mesmo, e o amor e a paixão estavam virando uma familiaridade estranha e gostosa que você costuma ter com amigos íntimos e familiares próximos.

O término tinha sido difícil. Houve uma pancada de brigas até eles entenderem que o que antes era uma relação afetivo-sexual, uma parceria de casal, tinha se transformado em apego, possessividade e amizade. Mas nenhum dos dois queria perder aquilo, e ao mesmo tempo, também não queriam deixar que os atritos destruíssem o que havia entre eles.

Depois de meses mal dormidos, brigas a cada semana por qualquer coisa, advindas de uma estranha frustração sobre o que o relacionamento deles estava virando, eles sentaram na mesma cozinha em que costumavam tomar café da manhã juntos há anos, sentindo o entardecer do lado de fora, segurando as canecas de chá fumegantes - a dela com leite, a dele com dois açúcares - e conversaram sobre medo, perda, futuro, amor, amizade, e decidiram que para não perderem um ao outro, deveriam terminar naquele momento, antes que as coisas ficassem piores.

Aos 24 anos, Hermione se sentia extremamente velha e madura, como se tivesse vivido demais em tão pouco tempo.

Mas ao pisar na Travessa do Tranco e ver como as reformas e revitalizações tinham criado um ar convidativo, iluminado e interessante, algo dentro de si a fez pensar em como tudo pode começar de novo. Como novas experiências podem nascer de situações difíceis, de locais assombrados por guerras e más costumes, e como as pessoas podem simplesmente mudar.

Se elas quiserem.

Blaise Zabini tinha sido um dos arquitetos mágicos da revitalização, Dean Thomas tinha sido um dos artistas convidados para ilustrar paredes e desenhar murais, entre muitos outros bruxos e bruxas que Hermione não conhecia.

E o resultado era incrível!

Os postes de iluminação mágicos brilhavam com luzes de fadas coloridas, dando um ar jovial e divertido ao que antes era penumbra. As paredes das lojas e bares contrastavam entre si num milhar de cores, e o calçamento era novo, com uma textura delicada.

A Travessa se estendia curiosa e cheia de vida e os visitantes andavam por todos os lados, entretidos com as vitrines e lojas e bares.

Ela não tinha vindo na inauguração da Travessa, entre o trabalho e a separação, as coisas tinham sido complicadas.

Então deixou os passos a levarem pela rua, apreciando as mudanças e sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais forte e rápido ao se aproximar do Queerditch.

Tinha sido uma decisão muito abrupta e Hermione não lidava bem com decisões abruptas. Era como se a cada passo ela repensasse o fato de estar indo tomar algo com Parkinson, após ter dito que também era LGBT, e encontrasse mil e um motivos para dar pra trás, desistir, arranjar motivos.

Mas depois de todos esses meses sem iniciar nenhum contato com outra pessoa de cunho afetivo, talvez ela merecesse uma longa cerveja com uma mulher bonita e uma boa conversa.

Só isso.

Não era nada demais.

Não mesmo.

Imagina.

Ela e Parkinson?

Hahaha

Mas não era só isso, era?

Se fosse só isso, ela não sentiria as mãos suando de leve, o coração acelerado no peito e, definitivamente, não se olharia no vidro de uma das vitrines para ter certeza que o vestidinho de verão em patchwork verde que ganhara de Luna estava bem, ou se seus cabelos estavam no volume certo, ou se os brincos e o colar choker ficavam bem em si, ou se as sandálias pretas lhe davam um ar mais despojado.

Era algo mais, definitivamente.

Algo que ela jamais imaginara.

Ela tinha expectativas.

Ela _queria_.

Hermione se perguntou se as pessoas se sentiam assim quando iam tomar cerveja com seus ex-bullies de escola...

Queerditch era, de fato, uma graça.

Do lado de fora havia mesinhas, pequenos sofás e alguns tapetes felpudos que davam um ar acolhedor delicioso, tudo em cores do arco-íris. O letreiro brilhava colorido fazendo trocadilho com quadribol – queer-dribol.

Era sensacional.

Ela respirou fundo duas vezes e entrou.

O ar dentro estava mais espesso, a luz mais tênue, o balcão do bar era longa e num tom roxo profundo, pequenas bandeirinhas do orgulho LGBT sobrevoavam pelo teto e algumas mesas ficavam na área próximo da porta. Mas mais ao fundo havia uma pista de dança, ainda vazia.

Hermione viu o grupo de bruxas e bruxos numa das mesas e reconheceu Luna e Rolf junto com Milicent e Mirembe. Mas nenhum sinal de Pansy. Então, antes de ir cumprimentar as pessoas, ela decidiu ir até o bar e pedir uma cerveja preta Leprechauns.

A música estava tocando num volume agradável e enquanto a bartender lhe servia a cerveja, Hermione observou que ela usava uma camiseta com o logo do bar: um unicórnio branco com o chifre colorido e os dizeres em letra pequena.

Hermione precisou apertar os olhos para ler: A vida é muito curta, seja você mesmo.

"Granger," a voz baixa de Pansy soou logo atrás de seu pescoço e Hermione sentiu o corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

Se virou devagar e percebeu que não havia muito espaço entre o bar e o corpo da sonserina.

"Hey," murmurou, sentindo-se um pouco sem fôlego, notando que Pansy usava um desses seus famosos chapéus de feltro num azul cobalto profundo, que contrastava com o macacão sem mangas e boca de sino num tom amarelo queimado com pequenos triângulos pretos, mas combinava perfeitamente com as sandálias de plataforma azuis.

Hermione voltou o olhar para o rosto de Pansy, sem notar que a estava encarando e viu um sorriso triunfante nascer nos lábios pintados de um tom escuro que Hermione não conseguia discernir com as luzes mudando de cor daquele jeito.

Pansy ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

"Que bom que veio," comentou simples.

Pansy deu um passo a frente, ficando assustadoramente próxima de Hermione, fazendo com que seu cérebro entrasse em alerta, pois Hermione não sabia o que fazer, se registrava o cheiro de jasmim misturado com algo cítrico e mentolado, ou se se afastava, ou se dizia algo.

Mas o momento passou, pois Pansy estendeu o braço ao lado do corpo de Hermione, e pegou a cerveja preta que a bartender certamente deixara ali para ela enquanto elas se encaravam profundamente.

"Se importa?" Pansy perguntou, levando a bebida aos lábios e Hermione fez que não.

O sorriso satisfeito no rosto da sonserina fez Hermione se perguntar o que estava fazendo ali, pois seu corpo sinalizava duas coisas ao mesmo tempo: 1) FUJA, isso é um encontro com Pansy Parkinson. E 2) Isso é um encontro com Pansy Parkinson e faz meses que você não transa com ninguém.

Merda, seu corpo estava reagindo a Pansy e seu flerte. Hermione pressionou as pernas uma contra a outra de leve para aliviar a tensão e observou a sonserina beber um longo gole da cerveja.

"Uou, eles arranjaram uma boa linha de Cerveja Preta de Leprechauns," Pansy exclamou surpresa, passando o copo para Hermione. "Fazia tempo que eu não bebia uma dessas, a última vez foi na Irlanda, há quase um ano."

Pansy sorriu animada.

"Granger," chamou mais baixo e Hermione tomou um gole rápido da cerveja, tentando não pensar na linha de batom que ficara marcada no vidro. "Você deveria começar a falar agora, ou senão eu vou achar que o basilisco comeu a sua língua."

Hermione estremeceu. Se era pelo fato de ter sido petrificada por um basilisco no segundo ano, ou se era pelo fato de "comer _mais_ língua" na mesma frase a fazerem pensar em coisas que talvez não deveria estar pensando no começo da noite, bem, ela não sabia.

"Desculpa!" Pansy emendou rapidamente e passou a mão pelo rosto, um pouco sem graça. "Eu tinha me esquecido da Câmara Secreta. Eu sabia que isso não ia dar certo..." murmurou baixo.

"Não, tá tudo bem. Eu... er... Isso é um encontro Parkinson?" ela perguntou direto. Já que a tensão provavelmente só ia fazê-la ficar cada vez mais quieta e tirando aquilo do meio as coisas talvez seriam mais fáceis.

"Bem, eu não sabia que você estaria disposta a ter um encontro comigo, eu nem sabia que você se relacionava com mulheres, mas eu espero que sim."

"Tá." a voz de Hermione saiu numa lufada de ar, como se estivesse segurando a respiração antes.

Elas ficaram num silêncio estranho e Hermione percebeu o modo como os olhos de Pansy dançavam furtivos pelo rosto de Hermione e depois para baixo, para seu pescoço, como se estivesse incerta de como prosseguir, mas ao mesmo tempo interessada.

"Tá, então é um encontro." Hermione afirmou e Pansy a olhou por um segundo antes de sorrir torto e começar a rir, um som gostoso escapando pela sua garganta.

"Quem diria, Granger e Parkinson num encontro. Se alguém me dissesse isso há alguns anos atrás eu azararia quem quer que fosse."

Hermione sorriu cúmplice.

"Eu também."

"Tudo bem se a gente pegar uma mesa só pra gente?"

"Claro."

Hermione seguiu Pansy até uma das mesas e deu um tchauzinho de longe para Luna e Rolf, vendo o sorriso de Rolf escondido atrás do copo de bebida esverdeada e a piscadinha nada discreta de Luna.

Elas se sentaram e Pansy pareceu se dar conta de que não tinha pedido nenhuma bebida então voltou para o bar rapidamente, andando nas sandálias absurdamente altas, dando um tempo para Hermione lidar com seu próprio nervosismo.

Okay. ela não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer, ela não ia a um encontro desde que começara a namorar com Ron logo depois da guerra, aquilo era novo e ao mesmo tempo a fazia se sentir tão jovem e inexperiente que dava um gelo estranho na barriga e fazia sua testa e mãos suarem. Deu um longo gole na cerveja e viu Pansy voltar com um copo idêntico.

"Muito bem, eu achei que você iria hoje ao evento, Granger."

"Me chama de Hermione, e eu te chamo de Pansy, pode ser?" propôs incerta e viu a sonserina concordar com um movimento leve do queixo. "Bem, eu preciso colocar algumas leituras em dia, então não tive tempo."

"Você está de férias?"

"Sim, tenho mais alguns dias."

"Como é ser a mais nova Chefa de departamento da história do Ministério da Magia?"

Hermione riu.

"Estressante."

"Imagino."

"Como é ser a primeira mulher vocalista d'As Esquisitonas?"

Pansy franziu o nariz numa espécie de reflexão profunda.

"É incrível, assustador e ao mesmo tempo recompensador."

"Deve ser mesmo, eu lembro do Baile do Torneio Tribruxo e de ouvi-los tocar pela primeira vez, eu nunca imaginei que teria um encontro com a nova vocalista da banda um dia."

Pansy riu, e decidiu tirar o chapéu e colocá-lo no canto da mesa.

"Imagino que você estava imaginando longos encontros com jogadores profissionais de quadribol naquela época."

"Nem brinca, eu realmente estava!"

Elas riram e conversaram um pouco sobre o antigo baile. Sobre como Pansy naquela época imaginava que se casaria com Draco Malfoy e teria muitos filhos sangue-puros e como Hermione se sentira afortunada de passar aquela noite com Viktor Krum.

"Então, você é bi?" Hermione perguntou suavemente, mas Pansy fez uma careta estranha.

"Digamos que sim." comentou curto e deu um longo gole na cerveja. "Eu me sinto atraída por pessoas num geral, mas eu só percebi isso no sexto ano."

"Eu também..."

"Mas," Pansy parecia em dúvida se deveria continuar falando ou não, e Hermione sentiu os pelos da nuca se eriçarem, percebendo que era um tema delicado. "Depois do meu sétimo ano eu passei a ter dificuldades de me envolver com homens."

"Ah."

"É."

Hermione conseguia entender. Se o que Pansy falara no palco do parque sobre o abuso durante a guerra era algo a se levar em consideração, ela conseguia imaginar que poderia ser difícil voltar a se sentir confortável com outros homens.

"Não me entenda mal, é apenas que, não consigo confiar completamente, sempre acho que vão me manipular ou me usar, ou forçar a barra. Eu sei que nem todos os homens são assim, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto que ainda é muito cedo para superar o que aconteceu."

"Eu sinto muito, Pansy."

A sonserina sorriu triste.

"Eu também. Mas eu já sou bem grandinha para saber lidar com isso de outro modo. Eu vejo alguns homens e eu os acho extremamente atraentes, como Blaise por exemplo, mas há coisas que eu ainda não consigo esquecer. Um tipo específico de olhar, uma maneira de falar ou de me tocar, e então tudo vira um gatilho e as memórias voltam de repente. Então é difícil."

Hermione ficou em silêncio, absorvendo as informações, ela sabia bem o que era aquela sensação de não conseguir controlar seu corpo ou mente quando um gatilho se disparava dentro de si e tudo o que ela conseguia pensar no momento eram as lembranças macabras da guerra.

"Foi em Hogwarts?" perguntou sem pensar.

Pansy levantou o olhar e fixou seus olhos negros nos de Hermione por longos segundos antes de suspirar profundamente e balançar a cabeça de leve, parecendo cansada de repente.

"Eu vou te contar, e depois você tem que me prometer que você vai me arrastar para aquela pista de dança e me fazer esquecer que tivemos essa conversa hoje. Você vai me prometer que a gente vai beber mais algumas cervejas e vamos falar sobre coisas diversas não relacionadas à guerra."

Hermione sentiu o peito esquentar e esfriar.

"Você não precisa me contar, Pansy," sua mão buscou a da sonserina sobre a mesa e segurou com carinho e firmeza. "A gente pode falar sobre isso depois, outro dia, ou nunca, como você preferir. Eu apenas me senti curiosa, mas essa é a sua história, e você pode decidir contar ela ou não, ou contá-la quando for o momento certo, ou guardar sua história só para você. Eu nunca te pressionaria sobre algo assim. Eu também tenho meus fantasmas e coisas que não quero falar nesse momento, mas que, quem sabe um dia, eu poderia me sentir confortável o suficiente para te dizer."

Pansy encarou suas mãos, branco e preto manchado com branco e respirou fundo. Hermione se amaldiçoou um milhão de vezes, sua curiosidade e falta de tato.

"Obrigada." Pansy disse baixinho, seu olhar levantou até os de Hermione outra vez e ela suspirou fundo de novo. "É difícil falar sobre isso sem sentir o mal estar voltar. É muito mais fácil atualmente, e eu já não choro mais, mas sinceramente eu não tenho vontade de estragar nosso primeiro encontro com lembranças da guerra."

"Entendo plenamente. O que você acha de pegarmos mais uma cerveja, e talvez irmos lá pra fora tomar um ar?" Hermione propôs e Pansy sorriu, concordando.

"Acho uma ótima ideia."

Elas beberam, Pansy fumou um cigarro e conversaram sobre os outros eventos do Verão Feminista, sobre o trabalho, sobre seus amigos, sobre suas histórias de descoberta da sexualidade. E a noite foi caindo e a conversa foi rolando fácil e gentil entre elas, como se jamais tivessem sido, de certa forma, rivais na época de Hogwarts.

"Então você está me falando que, achando que ia morrer provavelmente durante a guerra, você decidiu ficar com sua melhor amiga trouxa para saber como era?"

"Exato!" Hermione afirmou rindo, lembrando de Amy Bell e dos beijos no quarto escuro, e de mãos suaves sobre seus seios, pernas, costas...

"Mas foi a sua única experiência com uma mulher?"

"Sim. depois que a guerra começou, como você pode imaginar, não tive muito tempo para sair ficando com pessoas por aí, e depois eu e Ron começamos a namorar, e fomos morar juntos, então é isso. Provavelmente, este é meu primeiro encontro oficial com outra mulher."

Pansy riu, um riso solto e fácil que Hermione estava começando a se acostumar.

"Granger, eu estou começando a me sentir muito especial." ela murmurou, se aproximando de Hermione. "Como se eu estivesse te levando pro lado negro da força," riu-se e Hermione acompanhou a risada, se apoiando melhor na mureta.

Elas já estavam na quarta ou quinta Cerveja Preta e ambas começavam a se sentir inebriadas e extremamente confortáveis uma com a outra, ali, de pé perto da mureta que separava as mesinhas do bar e o resto da calçada. A brisa suave da noite bagunçando seus cabelos, gerando um ar aconchegante e veraneio.

"E você?"

"Eu?" Pansy perguntou, se afastando da mureta e ficando de pé na frente de Hermione. "Era uma brincadeira de verdade ou desafio, e eu tive que beijar a Milli, e depois nós fomos pro quarto, levemente embriagadas e continuamos a brincadeira sozinhas," ela falou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Uau..."

"Uhum..." Pansy murmurou dando um passo à frente, se encaixando entre as pernas de Hermione.

Perto... tão perto...

Hermione sentiu o corpo esquentar, o coração bater mais forte, o perfume de Pansy a envolver, jasmim, menta, cítrus e o cheiro amargo de cigarro. Seu corpo parecia mais leve, sua mente mais calma, e tudo o que ela notava era a maneira como Pansy se alojava ali entre suas pernas, no meio da noite, com luzes de fadas iluminando seu rosto coloridas.

"Granger," Pansy sussurrou baixinho. "Eu vou te beijar agora." disse firme, e um arrepio delicioso percorreu o corpo de Hermione.

"Sim."

E seus lábios se tocaram, primeiro de leve, num esbarrar suave de peles e resquícios de batom, e a língua quente e úmida de Pansy lambeu seu lábio inferior, interessada, curiosa. E Hermione entreabriu seus lábios para recebê-la, seu corpo inteiro respondendo ao estímulo, seus dedos tremendo antes de segurarem a sonserina pelos quadris e a puxarem mais contra si, encaixando-a perfeitamente entre o V de suas pernas. O calor de seus corpos se misturando assim que suas línguas se tocaram.

E, de repente, não havia mais nada de leve no beijo, mas sim um desejo absurdo e o gosto delicioso de saliva e cigarro e cerveja, e algo mais, algo profundo e deliciosamente proibido. E a calcinha de Hermione começou a umedecer, à medida em que os dedos de Pansy se embrenharam em seus cabelos cacheados e puxaram com a força exata e gostosa entre dolorido e excitante, e Hermione gemeu baixinho, contra os lábios da sonserina.

Era louco e mágico e perfeito e esmagador.

Pansy se firmou mais contra o corpo de Hermione, separadas apenas pelos tecidos de suas roupas, as mãos de Hermione passearam pelas costas magras e ossudas da sonserina, uma subindo e a outra descendo pela curva simples de suas nádegas e Pansy riu em meio ao beijo, puxando os cabelos de Hermione com uma mão, enquanto a outra descia por seu pescoço, pela clavícula, roçando os dedos sobre seu sutiã até segurar seu seio com mais força, apertando de leve e depois mais forte, fazendo Hermione tremer e vibrar e seu corpo queimar de tesão e desejo.

Os lábios de Pansy desceram por seu pescoço, lambendo e chupando e beijando, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com seu mamilo por cima do sutiã e vestido.

Hermione gemeu outra vez, sua voz camuflada pela música que escapava pela porta entreaberta do bar.

Pansy apertou os lábios contra sua orelha, a respiração laboriosa e apressada ao mesmo tempo, a mão largando seu seio para descer até a cintura de Hermione e apertar a carne macia e cheia de seu quadril, puxando-a contra si e gerando uma fricção deliciosa entre sua coxa e a calcinha de Hermione.

"Eu quero te tirar daqui, Granger," murmurou, a voz de Pansy saindo afoita contra seu ouvido e a fazendo tremer de excitação e desejo. "Há muito tempo eu não desejava alguém assim..." ela continuou, guiando o quadril de Hermione contra sua coxa, num movimento cada vez mais vigoroso, sua respiração descompassada e quente no pescoço de Hermione, fazendo-a gemer baixinho e apertar os dedos nas nádegas magras de Pansy, trazendo-se mais para si. "Eu quero fazer tantas coisas com você que chega a ser indecente..."

Hermione riu, meio sem ar, meio num suspiro, seu corpo inteiro queimando e suas coxas tremendo de leve.

"Eu quero tirar sua roupa e beijar cada centímetro da sua pele..." Pansy soltou seu quadril e suas mãos seguraram o rosto de Hermione, devorando sua boca em mais um beijo delicioso e quente e úmido. "Quero descobrir cada uma das suas marcas..." disse rouca, antes de enfiar a língua em sua boca em movimentos repetitivos e insinuantes. "Hermione..." Pansy gemeu baixinho, sugando o lábio inferior de Hermione para sua boca e o massageando com a sua língua.

"Céus," Hermione gemeu entre o beijo. Sentindo os mamilos rígidos e sensíveis contra o tecido do sutiã, sentindo-se umedecer mais e contrair quase dolorosamente de excitação. "Me tira daqui Pansy..."

E, então, Pansy desceu uma mão para entre suas pernas, o vestido meio levantado pela posição de seus corpos, e seus dedos acariciaram a calcinha ensopada de Hermione, fazendo-a tremer loucamente e se apertar contra a carícia.

"Pra onde?" Pansy perguntou afobada, sugando a língua de Hermione com força, pressionando o dedo contra o algodão e a renda de sua calcinha, contra seu clitóris inchado e seus lábios úmidos.

"Meu apartamento, eu vou aparatar a gente," Hermione decidiu, envolvendo a cintura de Pansy em seu braço e as aparatando para seu apartamento.

X

As luzes estavam apagadas quando, com um estalo, ambas aterrissaram contra a parede creme da sala, trêmulas e excitadas. E Pansy gemeu baixinho, descendo as mãos pelas coxas de Hermione, subindo de novo e levantando o vestido até sua cintura, agarrando as nádegas de Hermione com mais força do que parecia ser possível para um corpo tão magro.

"Granger," Pansy gemeu, chupando seus lábios, lambendo seu queixo, mordiscando seu pescoço. "Eu quero você," ela murmurou contra seu ouvido e Hermione perdeu a linha.

Num movimento rápido, Hermione as rodopiou, prensando Pansy contra a parede, abrindo o zíper nas costas do macacão da sonserina, subindo as mãos até seus ombros ossudos e deslizando o tecido pelos seus braços, deixando seus seios pequenos e pontudos à mostra, e seus lábios recaíram em um dos mamilos pontudos e eriçados, deliciosos, roubando uma exclamação maravilhosa de Pansy.

Hermione nunca tinha feito isso, não desse jeito, mas ela não fazia a menor ideia de como, mas seus instintos estavam tomando conta de si, de seu corpo, de sua mente, e tudo, simplesmente tudo parecia fazer sentido, então ela seguiu esses sentidos, sugando e mordiscando o mamilo de Pansy, descendo o macacão pelo corpo da sonserina, enfiando os dedos dentro da calcinha dela e empurrando esta também pelas pernas finas da cantora.

Pansy jogou a cabeça para trás, desvencilhando os pés das calças do macacão, sentindo os dedos de Hermione brincarem com seu pelo, seu púbis, seus grandes lábios, e rodopiarem contra seu clitóris num movimento delicioso e explícito.

"Por Merlin-" exclamou, seus dedos agarrando os cabelos encaracolados e espessos de Hermione e a puxaram para mais um beijo, enquanto Hermione lhe explorava com dedos firmes e curiosos.

Hermione sentiu o vestido ser puxado e resmungou no beijo, tendo que se separar do corpo de Pansy para descartar a peça de roupa, sentindo os dedos da sonserina irem certeiros para seus peitos, aproveitando a distração de Hermione, e os lábios da sonserina exploraram seu colo, o vale entre seus seios, lamberam com força seu mamilo grande e firme sob a renda do sutiã, abaixando a peça e chupando sua pele com vontade e destreza. Enquanto uma mão descia para entre suas pernas, afastando a calcinha e apertando a palma da mão contra seu púbis sem pêlos, encaixando os dedos contra sua entrada e deslizando a ponta de suas digitais para dentro sem nenhum esforço, apenas a viscosidade delicada da excitação de Hermione.

"Granger, você tá encharcada," ela murmurou contra o peito de Hermione. "Eu quero te chupar," a voz de Pansy estava rouca e pesada e Hermione tremeu, meio sem ar, meio zonza com a proposta.

"Sim, sim," concordou afobada, direcionando Pansy por seus quadris até o sofá e se deixando cair sentada contra as almofadas, sentindo a sonserina puxar sua calcinha por suas pernas, e descartar suas sandálias, pelo chão.

Pansy desceu do sofá, sentando-se no tapete, um sorriso sacana em seus lábios, enquanto abria as pernas de Hermione e puxava as rendas do sutiã para baixo dos seios, os deixando expostos, depositando um beijo molhado no mamilo, na costela, na barriga, sobre uma mancha de vitiligo, os dedos brincando nas manchas de seus joelhos, e deslizando para a parte de trás destes a fazendo tremer e abrir mais as pernas, expondo seu sexo para Pansy.

E o beijo desceu úmido contra seu umbigo, depois o osso do quadril e declinou até seu púbis. Hermione suspirou e fechou os olhos, as mãos se posicionando nos ombros magros de Pansy enquanto a língua morna se afundava entre os grandes lábios, pequenos lábios, se insinuava para dentro de si e depois subia para capturar seu clitóris numa sucção deliciosa de tirar o fôlego.

"Ah- sim," gemeu, abrindo os olhos e contemplando Pansy, o rosto escondido contra seu sexo, os olhos fechados e os cabelos bagunçados, de joelhos no seu tapete.

Ela nunca tinha se sentido assim quando Ron a chupava, parecia diferente e muito mais íntimo, como se Pansy realmente quisesse capturar seu sabor com sua língua, sem nojo, sem hesitação, sem dúvidas. Como se realmente soubesse o que estava fazendo, e quisesse buscar seu orgasmo com a ponta da língua e seus lábios, beijando seu sexo como se beijasse sua boca.

Pansy a puxou mais pelos joelhos, afundando a língua contra si, respirando profundamente seu cheiro, massageando sua virilha com os dedos e capturando sua viscosidade com vigor. Pansy gemeu contra sua abertura e afundou os dedos para dentro de Hermione, dois de uma vez só, sem dúvidas, sem pensar duas vezes, lambendo seu clitóris repetidamente, depois envolvendo-o entre seus lábios e sugando, a língua girando contra ele.

E a sensação quente a envolveu, era estranho e tentador. Como se seu corpo estivesse protegido e ao mesmo tempo sendo reverenciado. E seu sexo foi envolvido num torpor morno e gostoso, seus dedos se agarraram nos cabelos de Pansy, apertando-se contra sua boca, gemendo baixinho.

Nunca, em toda sua vida, o sexo oral tinha sido assim. Com tanta entrega, sem vergonhas, sem medo, sem pensar que estava recebendo aquilo por obrigação e não por uma entrega profunda e deliciada. Mas o modo como Pansy gemia contra si, lambia e chupava de maneira obscena e brincava com sua vagina com os dedos, afundando-os um pouquinho mais, enquanto seu maxilar trabalhava, chupando e chupando e lambendo... _Daquele_ jeito maravilhoso.

Os tremores começaram em suas coxas, o corpo relutando, o quadril espasmando para longe da boca de Pansy.

A sonserina levantou o rosto, olhando para Hermione, seus lábios lançando palavras contra sua entrada.

"Shhh," murmurou, beijando seus lábios e clitóris delicadamente. "Deixa vir, Hermione," e lambeu, certeira, gerando um tremor profundo no âmago, bem no centro do corpo de Hermine. "Eu cuido disso," continuou falando, um sorriso malicioso no rosto, o queixo e os lábios molhados com o sabor de Hermione e ela suspirou trêmula, sentindo os dedos de Pansy dentro de si. "Aceita o prazer," ela disse de novo, enfiando o nariz contra o monte de vênus e respirando profundamente. "Eu estou te dando ele de bom grado," ela esfregou a ponta do nariz contra o sexo de Hermione, fazendo-a tremer com a sensação. "Eu quero te fazer gozar, Granger..."

E então, tudo virou calor, e tremor e desejo, e Pansy a chupou com vontade, de boca aberta, friccionando a língua contra si de um jeito único e tão feminino. E Hermione simplesmente deixou vir: o tremor, a vontade, o desejo, os movimentos de seus quadris contra o rosto de Pansy, a firmeza de suas mãos nos cabelos lisos e grossos.

Sua respiração descompassou obscenamente e os gemidos, as frases soltas, os elogios que despejaram por entre seus lábios foram engolidos por um desespero específico, extremo, tão conhecido e tão poucas vezes atendido com tal dedicação.

Pansy continuou incessante, deliciada, gemendo com cada palavra que Hermione lhe direcionava e sua boca era quente, tão quente.

"Eu vou- Ah, meu deus, Pansy-," e Hermione sentiu os espasmos, a contração de suas pernas e baixo ventre, o modo como sua vagina se contraia contra os dedos de Pansy e a maneira deliciosa que seu clitóris vibrava.

As ondas quentes, frenéticas e deliciosas tomaram seu corpo e tudo era prazer, e choques de cores no fundo de suas retinas, os olhos fechados e o rosto contraído numa expressão de prazer e dor e desespero e maravilha.

Até que seu corpo amoleceu contra o sofá e ela riu baixinho, deliciada, surpresa, estática.

"Mmmm," Pansy murmurou, depositando um beijo suave em sua coxa. "Foi gostoso?" perguntou com um sorriso sacana de quem já sabe a resposta.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, um sorriso besta no rosto e uma mão levantando os cabelos, tentando diminuir o calor.

"Eu só preciso recuperar o fôlego," falou, meio sem ar. E Pansy riu.

"Sem pressa, Granger," ela murmurou, subindo no colo de Hermione, pressionando seu sexo contra uma de suas coxas e Hermione riu, encantada.

O corpo de Pansy era magro, fino, pálido, os bicos dos seios num rosa escuro, quase marrom, os pêlos de seu púbis eram negros e finos, e ela estava quente e molhada contra sua coxa.

Hermione a puxou para si, envolvendo um mamilo com seus lábios e segurando os quadris de Pansy com carinho, ajudando-a a se movimentar contra sua coxa, sentindo os tremores leves da sonserina contra seu corpo.

Tomou seus lábios num beijo lânguido, demorado, gostoso.

"Você quer gozar assim?" perguntou contra os lábios de Pansy, que fez que sim, com os olhos fechados, uma expressão de desejo linda.

Hermione se sentiu corajosa, extremamente poderosa em ter o prazer de Pansy para si, em ser quem estava ali com ela, tendo essa experiência íntima e incrível. Subiu uma das mãos até um dos seios, acariciando-os, beijando o pescoço de Pansy enquanto ela rebolava contra sua coxa, depois desceu os dedos até a virilha da sonserina e afastou seus lábios, aumentando a fricção e gerando um gemido fino no fundo da garganta de Pansy.

E era uma imagem incrível, ver Pansy se esfregar contra sua perna, com seu corpo frágil e pálido, os olhos fechados e os cabelos desgrenhados, o queixo ainda úmido com o gosto de Hermione. E ela parecia tão suave, independente, quase etérea.

Lambeu o pescoço de Pansy e sentiu o cheiro firme de perfume e sexo em sua pele.

"Você gosta assim, Pansy?" perguntou beijando seu pescoço de leve. "Devagarzinho."

Pansy gemeu, mordeu o lábio e concordou com um movimento firme do queixo.

"Você gosta que eu fale com você enquanto você fode a minha perna?" seguiu. E Pansy agarrou seus cabelos com um punho firme, aumentou o movimento dos quadris e abriu os olhos tempestuosos, encarando Hermione com um olhar de entrega e prazer.

Seus lábios se chocaram e o beijo foi firme, com dentes e um pouco de dor, e chupões contra os lábios, língua. Hermione enlaçou a cintura fina de Pansy e auxiliou seus movimentos, enrijecendo a perna contra o sexo de Pansy, que começou a tremer e parou de lhe beijar, com os olhos apertados e a respiração descompassada, apertando suas testas juntas enquanto capturava seu orgasmo com cada rebolada de seus quadris, cavalgando contra a perna de Hermione num prazer silencioso e trêmulo.

Até que Pansy começou a tremer e perdeu a coordenação e Hermione encaixou a mão entre o sexo de Pansy e sua perna, trabalhando os dedos em movimentos circulares num ritmo estratégico.

Pansy escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Hermione e começou a gemer e murmurar baixinho, então seu quadril tremeu, o braço de Hermione a segurou firme no lugar e Pansy mordeu a pele do ombro de Hermione com força, soltando um gemido fino e contínuo até que suas mãos seguraram firme nos braços de Hermione, pedindo arrego.

"Merlin, Granger," suspirou, soltando o peso do corpo contra Hermione, fazendo-a notar como Pansy pesava pouco e elas se abraçaram, os corpos emaranhados, suados, trêmulos e cansados. "A gente precisa fazer isso mais vezes."

Hermione riu.

Ela esperava que sim.

* * *

 **N/A:** eu espero que vocês tenham gostado da leitura tanto quanto eu gostei da escrita. Muito obrigada pelo apoio, gente, vcs são demais!

Love, Tai.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** atrasei de novo, mas está aqui esse amorzinho. Gracias especiais a Grega que betou com tanto carinho. Leiam a última cena ouvindo _Rise Up,_ da Andra Day.

aviso: lembranças de tortura e um ataque de pânico, se não se sentir bem com isso, saltem a primeira cena.

* * *

 **Ciranda das Bruxas  
** _Tainara Black_

 **Capítulo 5**

Hermione acordou com um barulho distante e se espreguiçou na cama.

Sozinha.

Certo, Pansy devia ter ido embora no meio da noite. Hermione olhou para a janela e viu que ainda estava escuro, não havia amanhecido, então certamente ainda era muito cedo. O tintilar de vidro voltou a ecoar distante e ela sorriu. Talvez Pansy não tivesse ido embora, no fim das contas.

Se levantou devagar, sentindo o corpo cansado, e caçou uma calcinha limpa na gaveta e um pijama fino, antes de procurar Pansy.

O apartamento estava escuro, e a pouca luminosidade que entrava pelas janelas era do cinza claro do céu. Não passavam das 5h30 da manhã e Londres, mesmo no verão, demorava a clarear.

Hermione se arrastou pela sala, repensando as cenas da noite anterior, no sofá, depois no quarto, a maneira como ela e Pansy haviam dormido juntas, as pernas enroscadas uma na outra, os braços da sonserina rodeando sua cintura e a respiração calma contra sua nuca.

Ela não sentia aquela sensação de proteção e calmaria desde que Ron tinha ido embora. Era estranho encontrar tal sensação nos braços de Pansy Parkinson, era uma grata surpresa...

Encontrou Pansy sentada à mesa da cozinha, uma caneca fumegante pousada sobre a mesa. Seus dedos finos seguravam a porcelana com força. Seus cabelos lisos estavam bagunçados e os olhos levemente inchados de sono, com olheiras sob as pálpebras.

A imagem lhe roubou o ar. Pansy parecia pequena sentada ali, com as luzes apagadas e vestindo a camiseta antiga da Grifinória que Hermione costumava usar para dormir. A camiseta era de Ron e ficava ainda mais imensa no corpo fino e magro de Pansy, lhe gerando um ar vulnerável, quase infantil.

Havia uma hilaridade gostosa em ver Pansy vestida de Grifinória.

Hermione parou no batente cruzou os braços e a observou por um instante.

"Pansy?"

A sonserina levantou o olhar parecendo surpresa, perdida em pensamentos, e passou a mão no rosto, afastando a franja de seus olhos e observando Hermione profundamente.

"Tá tudo bem?" perguntou se aproximando.

"Eu tentei não fazer barulho, não queria te acordar," Pansy falou, pegando a varinha depositada no canto da mesa. "Você quer um chá?"

Hermione concordou, vendo-a mover a varinha e mais uma caneca fumegante se preparou sozinha na pia e voou, pousando na mesa suavemente. Mione foi até a geladeira, pegou o leite e se sentou na frente de Pansy.

"Eu não conseguia dormir. Eu durmo muito pouco," comentou, seu olhar estava pesado e profundo e havia algo na parca luminosidade que parecia as envolver de um jeito diferente agora, enquanto a manhã ainda se decidia se deveria se levantar ou dormir um pouco mais.

"O que houve?"

Pansy respirou fundo.

"Eu acordei e, eu sinto muito, Hermione, mas eu vi sem querer, e não estava lá ontem, então eu entendi que era algo privado, mas mesmo assim eu não tinha como desfazer o fato de ter visto e então algumas lembranças voltaram e eu perdi completamente o son-"

Hermione pousou o leite na mesa e alcançou a mão trêmula, fina e pálida de Pansy.

"Do que você está falando?"

Pansy fechou os olhos com pesar, mas apertou os dedos de Hermione com força, como se pedisse para que não lhe culpasse ou a mandasse embora.

"Sua cicatriz, Granger, no antebraço esquerdo," murmurou, levantando os olhos e os fixando na grifinória com firmeza. "Eu sinto muito, eu acordei e estava ali."

Hermione sentiu o corpo todo esfriar, a sensação conhecida de ansiedade e medo e vergonha... Apertou os lábios com força e olhou para seu antebraço esquerdo, antes apoiado à mesa e observou que o Glamour obviamente tinha sumido no meio da noite. Ela não tinha renovado o feitiço antes de dormir, então não havia muito o que fazer agora.

"Eu-"

"Eu sinto muito," Pansy disse depressa, seus dedos apertando mais os dedos de Hermione, como se não fosse permitir que ela tentasse fugir. "Eu não quis, de modo algum, invadir sua intimidade, e eu também sinto muito por você ter essa cicatriz, e eu entendo se você não quiser falar sobre isso."

"Ta."

Mas dentro de si era como se um redemoinho estivesse girando e levantando a poeira e tudo ficasse fora do lugar de um jeito desagradável, e as lembranças da guerra, daquele dia em particular voltavam em looping.

Sua respiração se descompassou, seu olhar se perdeu na mesa de madeira da cozinha e seu peito apertou, apertou, apertou, como se dedos frios e tenebrosos lhe apertassem por dentro, e nem o calor do vapor do chá era capaz de lhe fazer se sentir aquecida.

"Hermione, respire devagar," Pansy comentou baixinho, sua voz invadindo o reboliço dolorido dentro do peito de Hermione, a fazendo perceber que sua respiração estava rápida, curta, superficial.

Os dedos finos de Pansy começaram a massagear sua mão, roubando a atenção de Hermione, fazendo-a sair de dentro de si para focar em suas mãos, no modo delicado e gostoso que suas peles se tocavam, no jeito carinhoso que Pansy massageava a palma de sua mão, em silêncio, lhe dando tempo e espaço, sem lhe deixar sozinha com o pânico que lhe estava roubando o ar.

"Você não está sozinha, e eu vou ficar aqui o tempo que for, mas eu só precisava me desculpar-"

"Foi no dia em que Malfoy nos salvou..." Hermione murmurou, sem saber por que as palavras rolaram de seus lábios com tanta facilidade. Seus olhos marejaram e, em poucos segundos, as lágrimas estavam rolando por suas bochechas, quentes e salgadas. "Ele se negou a identificar o Harry. Sua tia ficou raivosa e... Bellatrix fez isso em mim, e eu nunca senti tanto medo em toda minha vida..." sua voz embargou e quebrou no fundo da garganta com um nó dolorido.

Era uma lembrança que ela preferia evitar, esquecer. Hermione nunca falava sobre aquilo, não contava sobre a tortura de Bellatrix. Ron, Harry, Luna e provavelmente Ginny sabiam, mas eles nunca tocavam no tema, principalmente depois que ela passara a usar Glamour 24h para esconder a marca.

 _SANGUE RUIM._

Pansy se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e se ajoelhou ao lado de Hermione, segurando suas mãos com força e a olhando com carinho, mas nunca com pena.

"Eu sinto muito," ela disse, sua voz entristecida. "A guerra nos deixou muitas marcas e eu não consigo nem imaginar o que você e seus amigos passaram naquele ano, Hermione."

Hermione fez que não com o rosto, os cachos voando para todos os lados, amassados e desordenados.

"Eu nunca tinha pensado em como deve ter sido em Hogwarts, Parkinson, deve ter sido horrível."

"Foi aterrorizante," Pansy murmurou, e seus olhos marejaram, seu rosto formando um semblante entristecido. "A sua cicatriz, Hermione, é uma marca de sobrevivência, de resistência. Você não precisa se envergonhar dela nunca, pelo menos não comigo."

Mas não era aquilo, era?

Hermione não tinha vergonha de sua cicatriz, ela simplesmente não queria ter que lidar com aquela parte de seu passado que a aterrorizava no meio da noite, que roubava sua atenção quando alguém falava sobre algo muito obscuro da guerra...

"Eu não queria ter passado por isso..." ela murmurou, sentindo-se pequena e sozinha.

"Ninguém deveria passar por isso Hermione."

"Como você conseguiu falar sobre seu abuso na frente de tanta gente? Eu não consigo entender..."

Pansy se levantou, puxou uma cadeira para mais perto de Hermione e se sentou ao seu lado, trazendo as canecas para si, dando um longo gole no seu chá preto.

Ela respirou fundo e depois suspirou, seu rosto estava manchado com partes vermelhas, como se o choro que ela engolira a tivesse inflamado por dentro. Hermione tomou um gole também.

"Depois da guerra, eu não conseguia comer, ou dormir, ou ficar sozinha em locais que eu não conhecia. Eu achava que algo terrível aconteceria comigo, que alguém ia me pegar e sabe-se lá fazer o quê comigo..." Pansy levantou o olhar e empurrou uma mecha de cabelo para longe do rosto de Hermione. "Então eu busquei ajuda. Na verdade Milli e Blaise arranjaram uma psicobruxa que trabalhava com musicoterapia e trauma. E isso me ajudou muito."

Ela apertou os lábios com força até eles perderem a cor, depois os umedeceu e continuou falando.

"Eu ainda tenho algumas dificuldades para comer o suficiente, ou dormir 8h por noite, mas eu não tenho mais medo de ir a lugares novos sozinha, ou conversar com estranhos, ou andar por ruas escuras e vazias, ou olhar para o que aconteceu comigo de igual para igual sem medo, vergonha ou culpa. A música me ajudou muito, mas ainda tenho um longo caminho a seguir."

Hermione fez que sim, sentindo o peito doer cada vez mais.

"Você já falou sobre o que te aconteceu com alguém, Hermione?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Não."

"Nem com seus amigos?"

Negou de novo.

"Não."

"Você tem medo de lembrar?"

Hermione deu de ombros.

Ela não tinha medo, ela tinha pânico de lembrar daquele dia, do modo como a dor e o medo se misturaram dentro dela e suas calças se molharam de xixi, enquanto o punhal cortava sua pele, e a risada... meu deus aquela risada fina, louca, insana e alucinada contra seu rosto-

Ela apertou as mãos contra os olhos, sentindo os ombros tremerem e o choro entalar na garganta e o ar simplesmente não ser suficiente.

"Shh..." Pansy envolveu o braço ao redor dos seus ombros e a trouxe para si, ninando-a como se fosse uma criança. "Você não está mais lá. Você está na cozinha do seu apartamento em Londres, comigo, e nós estamos conversando sobre algo muito difícil. Mas você não está lá, você está aqui comigo. Você sobreviveu. Você está à salvo. Você está viva. E nada de ruim pode te acontecer aqui, eu não vou deixar..."

Hermione tentou focar na voz de Pansy, nos carinhos em seu cabelo, no modo como um de seus braços envolvia seu ombro de maneira protetora e a movia sutilmente como se estivesse acalmando um neném. Então seu corpo foi relaxando aos poucos, ainda tremendo e sentindo o ar pesado e difícil ao seu redor.

Escondeu o rosto na curva entre o ombro e o pescoço de Pansy e respirou profundamente. Ela ainda cheirava a jasmim e menta e algo cítrico e cigarro e sexo, um cheiro muito real, muito humano, misturado com suor e Hermione sentiu sua mente ir se focando na realidade daquele momento, se enraizando no aqui e agora do cheiro de Pansy, em sua cozinha, no aroma do chá...

"Respira fundo," Pansy pediu, acariciando os cabelos de Hermione e seu rosto, ela mesma respirando fundo, tentando incitar Hermione a fazer o mesmo. "Eu estou aqui com você," cantarolou baixinho.

Então a voz de Pansy começou a soar pela cozinha, numa ladainha gostosa, como uma canção de ninar antiga que Hermione não conhecia e seu corpo foi se acalmando, sua mente se tranquilizando e seu coração voltou a bater devagar, com a respiração profunda e normal.

Era estranho se sentir cuidada desse jeito.

Todas as vezes que isso tinha acontecido, anos atrás, Ron tinha se assustado e a abraçado ou simplesmente começado a chorar ao seu lado, sem saber o que fazer para o pânico de Hermione diminuir, até que eles passaram a estocar poções calmantes no gabinete do banheiro para momentos de desesperação.

Mas aqui estava ela, nos braços de Pansy, respirando normalmente, enfrentando aquele momento, sem ter que simplesmente se entupir de poções e medicamentos para se tranquilizar.

"Você quer deitar um pouco?" Pansy perguntou baixinho e Hermione negou com a cabeça.

"Não acho que vou conseguir dormir..."

"Hn-hum," as mãos de Pansy seguraram seu rosto e levantaram até que elas estivessem olhando. Depositou um beijo suave nos lábios de Hermione e sorriu contra sua boca, depositando beijos em sua bochecha até a orelha. "Eu acho que a gente deveria colocar uma roupa, dar uma volta no bairro e comer um super café da manhã."

Hermione apoiou a testa contra a de Pansy e sorriu.

"Você está com fome?" perguntou baixinho.

"Um pouco, precisamos aproveitar esse momento inédito..." Pansy brincou, massageando os cabelos de Hermione e os agarrando entre os dedos. "Vamos respirar um pouco de ar fresco, deixar a dor passar, comer algo bem gostoso, afastar essa escuridão toda. E sempre que você se sentir assim, você vai se levantar e fazer isso, ok? Aos poucos, bem aos poucos, a gente vai se curando."

Hermione sorriu, simples, e prensou um beijo no canto da boca de Pansy.

"Ta bem."

 **X**

Naquela manhã, Hermione descobriu muitas coisas sobre Pansy Parkinson.

Ela descobriu que Pansy gostava de cantar no chuveiro e que tinha sido assim que começara a cantar na época da adolescência. Que Pansy nunca passava embaixo de escadas pois davam azar. Que embora fosse muito boa com moda e roupas e chapéus, ela preferia se vestir de modo low-profile quando passeava por Londres, pois assim ninguém a reconhecia. Que Pansy achava que no sexto ano de Hogwarts Harry estava apaixonado por Draco e por isso o seguia para todos os lados. Etc etc.

Elas tinham tomado um banho quente, e vestido calças de moletom velhas, com camisetões coloridos e chinelos tipo slide (tudo saído do armário de Hermione) para irem tomar café num pequeno local na esquina do apartamento. Hermione tinha penteado os cabelos de Pansy e feito a risca para o lado, dando um ar diferente e elas riram do reflexo no espelho e o pequeno topetinho que o cabelo formava para o lado. Tinham entrelaçado os dedos e descido a rua lado a lado, com os ombros roçando um no outro e um sorriso fácil nos lábios. Hermione tinha colocado um turbante simples preto com bolinhas brancas para controlar seus cachos e Pansy pegara um óculos escuro e uma jaqueta jeans emprestados.

Passaram parte da manhã sentadas no pequeno café com decorações em rosa e verde claro, comendo tudo o que tinham direito e se entupindo de chá e um pouco de café. Pansy não gostava muito de doces, mas tinha provado as duas tortas salgadas, uma porção de ovos mexidos e um pedaço pequeno da torrada de salmão com cream-cheese que Hermione pedira.

No aconchego do café, elas tentaram falar um pouco mais sobre si mesmas. Pansy lhe contou sobre sua agenda normalmente lotada de ensaios, shows, viagens pelo Reino Unido e alguns concertos no continente. Ela e a banda tinham criado um vínculo bacana e estavam trabalhando em novas músicas para o show de encerramento do Verão Feminista antes de fazerem um novo tour por Gales, Irlanda e Escócia.

Ela também tinha suas atividades voluntárias com as demais meninas do Ciranda das Bruxas, organizando eventos e levantando fundos para diferentes ONGs que trabalhavam com mulheres e crianças.

Pansy tentava passar alguns dias com seus pais em Cardiff também, onde moravam com seus avós paternos, e estava tentando planejar uma viagem para os Estados Unidos para visitar a parte Scamander da família. Quando estava em Londres, ela almoçava uma vez por semana com Rolf e às vezes Luna, jantava nas quartas feiras com Draco, Blaise e Millicent, e Astória sempre tentava organizar um chá da tarde para que o Ciranda das Bruxas se reunisse em Wiltshire.

A Mansão Malfoy. Hermione sentiu o corpo todo estremecer.

"Desculpe, eu não deveria ter comentado isso."

"Que isso, Pansy, não foi nada."

"E você?"

Então Hermione lhe contou sobre como era chefiar um departamento no Ministério, as mobilizações para o bem estar dos Elfos, Veelas, Duendes, Centauros, Lobisomens, Vampiros e Sereianos. Sobre milhões de reuniões semanais com chefes de diferentes clãs, grupos e organizações em prol dos animais mágicos e mestiços.

Como Luna tinha lhe dado muitos insights, e Fleur também. Como acabara ficando muito amiga de Dorffin, o vampiro mais velho de Londres, com seus bons 976 anos, e descobrira que os vampiros morrem como qualquer outro ser se feridos em pontos vitais, embora se não forem feridos continuam vivendo eternamente.

Ela tinha se apaixonado profundamente pela pesquisa e pelos diferentes seres que descobrira a partir desta, tinha se dedicado muito para conseguir estar onde estava atualmente, há menos de 6 meses conquistara a tão sonhada promoção e estava muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

"Você é de fato uma mulher muito independente, Hermione."

E talvez fosse, ela ganhava mais galeões do que realmente precisava, poupava o dinheiro para poder comprar sua própria casa qualquer dia desses. Contou sobre como tirara a carteira para conduzir há alguns anos, mas apenas dirigia quando visitava seus pais nos almoços de sábado, já que aos domingos ela costumava ir à Toca almoçar com a família de Ron, mas que ultimamente preferia tirar os domingos para si.

Contou sobre todas as quintas sair com Harry, sendo que Ron e Ginny às vezes davam o ar da graça e, vez ou outra, Blaise aparecia.

Então elas começaram a discutir o estranho e peculiar relacionamento de Blaise, Harry e Ginny.

Tudo tinha começado há 5 meses, numa festa na casa de Dean e Seamus, e Blaise tinha acabado num canto da sala conversando com Ginny e Harry por horas a fio. Ninguém os viu sair de fininho, mas pelo que ambas sabiam eles tinham passado a noite em Grimmauld Place, os três.

Era estranho pensar no que os três tinham, mas Ginny costumava falar que desde que Zabini entrara em cena as coisas tinham melhorado exponencialmente. Quando Harry estava em alguma missão, Ginny tinha a companhia de Blaise, e quando Ginny estava em treinos fora de Londres, Harry tinha a companhia de Blaise. E quando os três queriam estar todos juntos era divertido.

Pansy comentou sobre como Blaise separava as coisas de um jeito diferente: com Ginny era sempre uma questão mais física, de atração, de sexo, de diversão; mas que com Harry era tudo mais romântico e sensual e leve e jantares a luz de velas e passeios pelo parque. O que era algo interessante, pois Hermione tinha percebido como Harry parecia se preocupar profundamente por Blaise e vice versa, enquanto Ginny parecia simplesmente ver tudo aquilo como um jogo, uma diversão, um passatempo.

De um modo ou de outro, a relação estava dando certo, e os três pareciam satisfeitos com o que tinham. Mas ela ainda não fazia ideia como a notícia não tinha chegado aos jornais e à rádio.

"Essa é a parte positiva de se envolver com um Zabini," Pansy começou a explicar. "Eles são escorregadios como água. Ninguém consegue muitas informações sobre eles, e os advogados da família são os melhores do Reino Unido. Não sai um 'a' sobre eles sem que a Sra. Zabini aprove. Todos têm medo dela."

"Bem, está fazendo efeito, porque para mim é uma mistura de milagre e mistério o fato de ninguém ter escrito sobre eles até agora. Embora eles tentem ser o mais discretos possível."

"O que a influência e o dinheiro são capazes de fazer..." Pansy bufou baixinho, mexendo a colher em seu café com leite descafeinado. "Eu não conseguiria ter um relacionamento assim, não sou boa compartilhando nem meus amigos, imagine um namorado ou namorada."

Hermione riu, aproximando-se para poder falar baixinho:

"Eu também não, tenho ciúmes até dos meus livros. Em Hogwarts eu ficava brava quando algum outro aluno tinha emprestado os livros que eu mais gostava mais vezes que eu na ficha da biblioteca."

Pansy riu.

"Se eu soubesse disso, talvez eu teria feito mais visitas à Madame Pince, só para te irritar."

"Eu consigo imaginar isso perfeitamente." Hermione concordou divertida.

"E eu ficaria de noite olhando para o livro e pensando: sofra, Granger, agora ele é meu."

"Você realmente era uma menina muito má." Hermione zombou.

Pansy piscou inocentemente e depositou um beijo na bochecha de Hermione.

"Vamos?"

No caminho de volta, Hermione parou numa banca e comprou o jornal trouxa e Pansy comprou um cigarro, e depois elas entraram no edifício e esperaram o elevador.

Pansy encarou o relógio da recepção e suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Eu preciso ir em meia hora."

"Tá."

O elevador chegou no térreo e elas entraram em silêncio.

"Você vai ficar bem?"

"Vou sim, qualquer coisa chamo o Harry."

Pansy estendeu o braço e pegou a mão de Hermione entre seus dedos, trazendo-a para si devagarzinho, com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

"Eu adorei passar meu tempo com você, Granger."

"Eu também, _Parkinson_ ," recriminou.

Pansy sorriu e a puxou para um abraço, seus braços finos ao redor dos ombros de Hermione e seu rosto escondido no pescoço, sentindo o cheiro de Hermione, enquanto os braços dela devolviam o abraço, a enlaçando pela cintura e segurando firme.

O elevador parou, mas elas não se mexeram por uns bons segundos, até que Hermione abriu a porta para não acabarem descendo de novo.

Entraram no apartamento e Hermione teve um estranho pensamento de que Pansy se encaixava perfeitamente bem ali.

"Ah, eu tenho um lenço que ficaria incrível em você," Pansy disse, andando até a sala e começando a caçar seus pertences pelo chão, indo depois para o quarto e se demorando mais tempo lá. "É meio sonserino, com verde folha e uns detalhes em branco, mas acho que a cor ia ficar maravilhosa com seu tom de pele," ela continuou falando do quarto e Hermione sorriu.

Hermione se sentou na poltrona e se encolheu, escutando Pansy tagarelar ao longe, a sensação a tomando por completo. Pansy se encaixava em seu espaço pessoal, e aquilo era louco. Quem diria que algum dia elas pudessem conversar, diga-se lá talvez se envolver romanticamente.

"O que você vai fazer hoje?" Pansy perguntou, colocando o rosto para fora do quarto.

"Ler? Descansar? Coisas assim..."

"Por que não vem hoje no evento?" ela parou no corredor e sorriu fácil para Hermione.

"Sobre o que é?"

"A Astoria vai fazer uma roda de conversa sobre ' _Abortos Mágicos'_ e a necessidade de mudar as legislações sobre eles com a presença de algumas 'bruxas sem magia' - como ela tem chamado ultimamente."

Hermione se lembrava bem da surpresa em descobrir que Astoria Malfoy, antes Greengrass, tinha emplacado uma campanha pública pelo direito dos _Abortos Mágicos_ , filhos de bruxos e bruxas nascidos sem magia. Ela lera a reportagem completa há pouco mais de um ano sobre Patrick Greengrass, irmão mais novo de Astoria, sobre como a família o mantivera em segredo durante anos, sobre a vergonha de gerar um filho sem magia numa família sangue puro e a falta de inclusão dessas pessoas no mundo bruxo.

Atualmente, no Wizengamot, o tribunal discutia novas nomenclaturas para essas pessoas, afinal, nenhum deles havia sido abortado, e a palavra era dura e estigmatizante demais.

"O que você pensa sobre isso?" perguntou, vendo Pansy cruzar o corredor e entrar no banheiro.

"Já era tempo de mudarem a legislação, Hermione! Eu tenho um tio, que ninguém nunca falou dele até pouco tempo atrás, foi banido da família por não ter magia, sabe? Imagina, além de você nascer diferente de toda sua família, você ainda é taxado como se tivesse feito algo errado, como se fosse culpa dele, daí te mandam embora ou te escondem, isso é um absurdo! Eu e Rolf fomos atrás do tio Jerry, acredita que ele ainda conseguiu dar a volta por cima e é dono de um Cinema alternativo em Aberdeen?!"

"Wow."

"Pois é. Eu posso te levar algum dia desses..."

"Adoraria," respondeu sem pensar e ouviu Pansy rir dentro do banheiro, antes de fechar a porta para se arrumar.

Hermione sentiu o peito aquecer. Pansy tinha mudado muito, as pessoas de fato mudavam muito ao longo da vida, Hermione sabia disso, mas era diferente presenciar o antes e depois de Pansy Parkinson, era extasiante e assustador e lindo ao mesmo tempo.

Por alguns instantes, assim que chegaram do café, Hermione pensou que elas iam acabar discutindo por algo, mas pelo contrário, ouvir Pansy defendendo minorias daquele modo, acolhendo-as, era simplesmente incrível, e lhe dava um frio na barriga imenso.

"O que você vai fazer hoje de noite?" perguntou distraída.

"Eu tinha falado com o Blaise de nos vermos, mas eu posso desmarcar," a voz de Pansy soou abafada de dentro do banheiro.

"Nah, não precisa, não quero atrapalhar seus planos."

Houve um silêncio durante um tempo, então Pansy pareceu fazer um barulho estranho dentro do banheiro, derrubando algumas coisas no chão e xingando baixinho. Então a porta se abriu e Pansy falou antes de sair:

"Granger, se você quiser me ver hoje de noite, é só falar que eu venho."

Hermione sorriu, vendo Pansy sair do banheiro, maquiada e vestindo as roupas de ontem.

"Você é boa com feitiços de transfiguração de cor?" a sonserina perguntou, ajeitando o macacão no corpo.

"Claro que sim!" Hermione se sentiu um pouco sem ar vendo Pansy toda arrumada, ela era tão linda, com seu corpo franzino e seu olhar profundo e semblante blasé, na verdade sua estranheza era linda e isso fazia Hermione sentir um frio animado na barriga, como borboletas.

"Você acha que consegue fazer esse amarelo virar cinza ou verde escuro? Uma cor mais sóbria. Algumas pessoas do ministério vão estar no evento e acho que pega mal esse excesso de cores."

Pansy parou entre as pernas de Hermione, os lábios pintados de um roxo escuro, os olhos bem delineados, o cabelo ainda com a risca virada para o lado, lhe dando um toque mais suave, e a franja reta sobre as sobrancelhas esparsas.

"E ontem esse amarelo não parecia excessivo?" Hermione moveu as sobrancelhas em zombaria.

Pansy sorriu e levantou os olhos para Hermione, tirando as mãos do macacão e as deixando cair ao lado do corpo.

"Ontem eu achei que a cor não ia deixar você tirar os olhos de mim."

"Bem, deu certo, é uma cor muito irreverente." Hermione zoou, rodando a varinha entre os dedos.

"Fala sério Granger, é um macacão lindo!"

Hermione riu, concordando com um movimento do queixo e observando o tecido amarelo queimado, era de fato uma cor estranha, mas ficava bonita em Pansy.

"O que você acha de cinza escuro e esses desenhos de triângulo em lilás? Ia ficar diferente... Ou talvez os triângulos em abóbora, como você prefere?"

"Abóbora."

"Ok..."

Hermione se concentrou e, em questão de minutos, Pansy estava com seu novo macacão cinza chumbo com triângulos alaranjados e pronta para ir embora.

"Você quer que eu venha mais tarde?" a sonserina perguntou, puxando Hermione para um abraço forte, paradas perto da porta.

"Se o Blaise não se importar..." respondeu se sentindo tão jovem e tão insegura e tão cheia de vontade de ver Pansy de novo desde já.

E ela ainda nem tinha ido embora ainda...

"Ele não vai."

"Ok, te espero às 20h?"

"Perfeito."

"Bom evento para vocês," desejou, dando mais um beijo nos lábios de Pansy, sentindo os dedos da sonserina apertarem sua nuca de leve, seus corpos se encostarem de um jeito gostoso e-

"Eu tenho mesmo que ir, já estou atrasada. Até mais tarde!"

Pansy entrou no elevador e deu tchau antes que as portas metálicas se fechassem.

 **X**

Hermione respirou fundo e observou o apartamento vazio. Uma pequena tristeza nasceu no centro de sua barriga. Pansy era divertida, inteligente, carinhosa e tão cheia de surpresas que Hermione já não sabia mais o que esperar dela. Era óbvio que deveriam discordar em um monte de outras coisas, disso não tinha dúvidas, mas também não tinha nada de errado em não concordarem em tudo, certo?

Por um instante, fechou os olhos e imaginou como seria passar mais tempo com Pansy, descobrir todas as arestas nas quais poderiam discutir, ou todas as partes que tinham em comum...

Olhou ao redor e começou a colocar as coisas no lugar. Pelo jeito, elas tinham derrubado alguns livros e anotações da mesinha de centro na noite anterior, e todas as almofadas do sofá. Organizou a sala, bebeu um copo de água, tirando as canecas do chá da madrugada de sobre a mesa e os colocando na pia para lavar depois e foi para o banheiro.

Pelo jeito Pansy não tinha bagunçado nada enquanto se arrumava, percebeu enquanto fazia xixi. Mas ainda tinha um pouco de água no piso perto do box do chuveiro, porque elas tinham demorado muito para sair do banho e um pouco da água transbordou pelo vidro fumê.

Então Hermione foi até a pia lavar as mãos e viu o espelho.

Tinham palavras em batom roxo escuro escritas em letras garrafais no espelho:

 _TOQUE MEU CORAÇÃO COM CARINHO_

Hermione sorriu, vendo um coração desenhado meio torto sob as palavras. Havia algo diferente no contorno do coração, uma vibração no roxo. Talvez um feitiço. Ela se aproximou mais e colocou os dedos sobre o desenho e, de repente, a voz de Pansy começou a soar pelo banheiro numa melodia deliciosa.

 **You're broken down and tired**

Você está quebrada e cansada

 **Of living life on a merry-go-round**

De viver a vida em um carrossel

 **And you can't find the fighter**

E você não consegue encontrar a guerreira

 **But I see it in you so we gonna walk it out**

Mas eu vejo isso em você, então nós vamos sair disso

 **And move mountains**

E mover montanhas

 **We gonna walk it out and move mountains**

Nós vamos sair disso, e mover montanhas

 **I'll rise like the day**

Vou me levantar como o dia

 **I'll rise unafraid**

Vou me levantar sem medo

 **And I'll do it a thousand times again**

E eu vou fazer isso mil vezes novamente

 **And I'll rise up, high like the waves**

E eu vou me levantar, alta como as ondas

 **I'll rise up, in spite of the ache**

Eu vou me levantar, apesar da dor

 **And I'll do it a thousands times again**

E eu farei isso milhares de vezes novamente

 **For you**

Por você

 **When the silence isn't quiet**

Quando o silêncio não é quieto

 **And it feels like it's getting hard to breathe**

E parece que está ficando difícil de respirar

 **And I know you feel like dying**

E eu sei que você sente como se estivesse morrendo

 **But I promise we'll take the world to its feet**

Mas eu prometo que vou levar o mundo aos seus pés

 **And move mountains**

E mover montanhas

 **We gonna walk it out**

Nós vamos sair disso

 **And I'll do it a thousand times again**

E eu vou fazer isso mil vezes novamente

 **For you**

Por você

 **All we need**

Tudo o que precisamos

 **All we need is hope**

Tudo o que precisamos é de esperança

 **And for that we have each other**

E para isso temos uma à outra

 **And we'll rise**

E nós vamos nos levantar.

 _(Andra Day, Rise Up)_

Hermione sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto, tocada pelo tato de Pansy em lhe deixar algo assim, uma música que fizesse tanto sentido depois da conversa que tiveram na madrugada.

E, aos poucos, seu coração se misturou numa sensação de dor e afeto; dor porque às vezes lhe faltava o ar e a coragem para lidar com seu passado, e afeto pois Pansy estava praticamente dizendo que estaria ali para ela, que a ajudaria a dar os passos que seriam dolorosos, e estaria ali para segurar sua mão e lhe ajudar a se levantar, uma e outra vez, juntas, e que lhe daria esperança nos momentos em que tudo fosse dor e silêncio e lembranças calamitosas.

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a voz de Pansy a rodear agradável, cantando, uma e outra vez, e tudo que ela queria era poder agradecer, poder lhe abraçar e dizer o quanto aquele ato estúpido e fofo de lhe deixar uma música enfeitiçada em seu espelho sobre o desenho de um coração torto, mal-feito, com uma letra de música tão tocante.

Como aquele ato pateticamente romântico era incrivelmente significativo para ela.

Era ridiculamente profundo e Hermione não fazia a menor ideia de como começar a agradecer.

Quem diria que Pansy Parkinson seria tão querida, tão suave, tão perfeita, tão... tão...

Hermione não conseguia nem encontrar as palavras, sua mente estava simplesmente em branco para definir o significado que aquilo tinha no seu coração.

Ela tocou os dedos outra vez sobre o desenho e a música parou, voltou a tocar o desenho e a música começou outra vez.

Hermione riu, ela não apagaria aquele coraçãozinho tão cedo.

Capturou então a imagem refletida no espelho: as linhas úmidas das lágrimas traçando seu rosto negro, e o sorriso bobo nos lábios, e o lenço preto e branco começando a escorregar de seus cabelos. Ela parecia mexida e feliz, com um olhar que ela não via há muitos anos.

Ela se perguntou quanto tempo uma pessoa demorava para se apaixonar.

Pois seria um récorde se fosse em menos de 24h, não é?

Então, porque de repente, tudo o que ela queria era mudar de roupa e sair correndo atrás de Pansy? Tomar seu rosto entre suas mãos e agradecer, e olhar para aqueles olhos puxadinhos, aqueles orbes tão escuros quanto os seus e dizer o quanto aquilo significava para si. E beijar seus lábios até perder o fôlego e abraçar aquele corpo magro e lhe ajudar a dormir mais horas e comer um pouquinho mais a cada dia?

Hermione apertou a mão sobre o peito e riu.

Estar apaixonada por Pansy Parkinson era a situação mais ridícula e inesperada de sua vida.

Mas ela estava, não estava?

Pelo menos começando...

Riu-se, tocando o coraçãozinho para parar a música outra vez e pensando que, talvez, ela poderia encontrar um modo de tocar o coração de Pansy com cuidado e carinho, tal qual Pansy tocara o seu.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu sou romântica, vou fazer o quê? Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Obrigada pelos comentários no último capítulo, são um grande incentivo! Love, tai.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** gente, muito obrigada por todos os comentários. Espero que continuem gostando da fic! Obrigada especial para minha beta Grega. Música usada no capítulo: **Growing Pains - Maria Mena**

* * *

 **Ciranda das Bruxas  
** por Tainara Black

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **No one will tell you about the limit  
** Ninguém te dirá sobre os limites  
 **They put on how long you can grieve  
** Que se coloca em quão longo pode ser o luto  
 **No one will warn you when you're winning  
** E ninguém a avisará quando você o estiver superando

Embora a estranha sensação de conexão se apoderasse dela em ondas poderosas de ansiedade e um calor gostoso no coração, Hermione não conseguia afastar a dor de ter relembrado daqueles momentos assustadores de tortura. Já faziam anos e, mesmo assim, pensar naquilo, lembrar de como as coisas tinham acontecido, lhe geravam calafrios de pavor.

Ela estava submersa na água quente da banheira, encarando seu braço, sua cicatriz. As palavras rasgadas em sua pele, marcadas para sempre com um punhal mágico, assim como as cicatrizes nunca desapareceriam, as lembranças também não.

Seu corpo se sentia como um nervo exposto, dolorido, delicado, aflito...

Hermione respirou fundo, deixou a água morna e a essência de erva doce a ninarem à margens mais doces e tranquilas. Pensando na voz calma de Pansy cantarolando até que ela se acalmasse naquela manhã na cozinha, o modo como a segurara em seus braços para que se sentisse protegida, viva, enraizada no aqui e agora...

Algo dentro de si estava exausto de lutar para manter aquilo tudo escondido e preso numa pequena caixinha trancada a sete chaves em seu peito. Mas, neste exato momento, sentindo o corpo amolecer agradavelmente, o peito acalmar, a cabeça desanuviar, ela conseguia relaxar mesmo com seus medos e aceitar que teria que lidar com isso em breve...

 **X**

"Hermione?"

A voz suave de Harry a despertou e ela se deu conta que ainda estava na banheira, mas que a luz quente da tarde tinha minguado, e já deveria ser perto das 18h.

"Harry?" ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes, vendo o banheiro e Harry entrarem em foco aos poucos.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho, agachado ao lado da banheira. "Eu estava ficando preocupado, você não atendia o flu, e quando eu aparatei, você não respondia," ele sorriu suavemente e passou a mão sobre a testa dela. "Acho que você está febril."

"Eu dormi," ela murmurou, perplexa consigo mesma, vendo que as bolhas de sabão já tinham evaporado da banheira, que permanecia morna por causa do encantamento, mas transparente, deixando seu corpo visível e exposto. Ela se remexeu incômoda, mas Harry não desviou o olhar de seu rosto nem por um segundo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" ele questionou, sentando-se no chão e acariciando os cabelos presos num coque frouxo no topo da cabeça dela, ainda seco.

"Eu-" a voz dela agarrou na garganta.

Havia algo dolorido e exposto dentro de si, como se tivesse uma ferida aberta, ardendo latente, entre o coração e a garganta.

O olhar dele encontrou o dela, tão verde, tão conhecido e, de repente, tão preocupado. Harry se ergueu sobre os joelhos e sua mão buscou a de Hermione, segurando firme sem pestanejar nem um segundo quando a cicatriz dela emergiu à borda da banheira.

Claro, Harry sabia conviver com cicatrizes melhor do que ninguém.

"O que houve?" ele soou tão triste, e ela sentiu o peito apertar, o nó na garganta aumentando, e parecia que seu corpo inteiro estava esfolado e delicado, nervo à flor da pele, frágil demais para se proteger sozinho.

Ela fechou os olhos com a sensação de culpa lhe roubando o ar, lhe apertando contra o fundo da banheira, como se ela pudesse se misturar com a água e a porcelana e desaparecer.

Como ela tinha feito aquilo com Harry? Com Ron? Com ela mesma? Como se escondera tão profundamente que nenhum deles fazia a mínima ideia do que realmente se passava dentro dela? Como podia ter ido tão longe a ponto de reprimir todo aquele pavor e tristeza e fingir que estava tudo bem? Afinal, assim ninguém tocava no assunto e os pânicos iam embora e apenas um ou outro pesadelo surgia, inadequado, de tempo em tempo.

"Mione, por favor fala comigo," ele pediu, sua voz pesada, grave.

Harry afundou os braços na banheira, segurando-a pelos ombros e a trazendo para uma posição sentada, envolvendo seu corpo nu em um abraço firme e seguro.

"Mione..."

"Eu..." as lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto de par em par.

Hermione se sentia quente e um pouco tonta, sentindo Harry acariciando suas costas em movimentos circulares, carinhosos, delicados, como Pansy fizera hoje mais cedo.

"Eu acho que preciso de ajuda," ela conseguiu dizer, entre respirações pesadas.

"Eu achei que você nunca ia pedir," riu-se, secando as lágrimas de Hermione com as palmas ásperas de suas mãos e um cuidado imenso, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

Harry entrou em ação e a tirou da banheira, pegando-a no colo, sentando-a sobre a tampa fechada da privada, envolvendo-a numa toalha felpuda e segurando-a firme em seus braços, até que ela parasse de tremer.

"Você está quente mesmo, o que acha de colocar uma roupa confortável e tomarmos um chá, uma poção para febre talvez..."

Ela fez que sim.

Ver Harry tomando as rédeas, cuidando dela, se preocupando, pareceu preencher um pequeno espaço em branco dentro de si. Um espaço que ela sequer sabia que existia. Como se uma pequena porção dela estivesse desejosa de cuidado, de atenção, de mimo.

Há muitos anos Hermione tinha tomado para si o papel de guardiã, de cuidadora, de protetora do seu círculo de amigos. Desde a guerra, ela precisava tomar atitudes, pensar rápido, evitar entrar em contato com os próprios medos e necessidades em prol do bem maior.

Ela sabia que Harry tinha feito o mesmo, colocando a vida em risco pelos demais, tomando o papel de adulto e salvador. Mas com Hermione as coisas sempre tinham sido diferentes, ela sempre encontrava soluções para os problemas dos outros, de forma prática e rápida e destemida, e Harry, por mais que lhe acompanhasse em tudo, nem sempre tomava as rédeas das mãos dela e confrontava a situação por si.

Ele a acompanhou ao quarto, lhe ajudou a pegar a roupa e foi para a cozinha preparar um chá, enquanto Hermione se vestia de forma confortável.

Quando se sentou no sofá da sala, Harry colocou uma manta sobre suas pernas, lhe entregou a poção e empurrou uma caneca recém feita de chá com leite em suas mãos para afastar o gosto amargo do remédio.

Depois disso, ele tirou os seus sapatos, se sentou ao seu lado e puxou Hermione para si, apoiando-a contra seu corpo de maneira acolhedora.

"Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?" ele perguntou baixinho, apertando os lábios contra seu cabelo e depositando um beijo simples. "Por que, aconteceu alguma coisa, certo?"

Ela fez que sim.

E, embalada pelo cheiro agradável do melhor amigo, misturado com o aroma do chá, Hermione se deixou contar sobre o encontro com Pansy, a noite intensa de entrega, e a situação desagradável de Pansy ter visto sua cicatriz, sobre a conversa difícil sobre sua tortura, tantos anos atrás, e acabou contando para Harry sobre a tortura em primeira mão, como nunca fizera antes.

Quando terminou de falar, seu rosto estava úmido de lágrimas e Harry estava fungando baixinho, apertando os braços ao redor dela numa tentativa sutil de protegê-la das memórias. Ele também se lembrava, e as imagens ressoavam nele de forma firme e tensa, fazendo-o estremecer ao escutar sobre aquilo, mas jamais pedir que ela parasse.

Por tantos anos, Hermione acreditou que não falar sobre aquele monstro no armário seria melhor para todos, para ela, para Harry, para Ron, Ginny e Luna. Como se evitar o tema também evitasse o sofrimento que eles passaram, e reviver aqueles dias sombrios pudesse ser perigoso.

Mas, diferente do que imaginara, Harry tinha lhe escutado em silêncio, acariciando seus cabelos, murmurando baixinho que ele sentia muito, que também tinha medo das lembranças, mas que elas eram apenas isso: más lembranças, elas já não podiam mais os alcançar, pois faziam parte do passado. Elas não tinham como ferí-los ainda mais, pois eram fantasmas e não formas físicas que podiam voltar para atacá-los e machucá-los.

"Você não precisa enfrentar o mundo sozinha, Hermione, nenhum de nós precisa. Não mais." ele disse, suave, com um olhar calmo e preocupado. "As coisas jamais se repetirão, a guerra acabou e é hora de deixarmos todo o sofrimento e o medo para trás."

Ela fez que sim, as palavras dele fazendo tanto sentido dentro de si, que pequenas partes minúsculas de dor e sofrimento se curaram. Mas havia ainda tanto que fazer, tanto o que curar, que ela não sabia por onde começar.

"Eu não sei por onde começar..." ela murmurou,verbalizando o pensamento, os olhos perdidos no tapete felpudo da sala.

"Você pode começar deixando que as pessoas que te amam e se preocupam por você, te cuidarem um pouco," ele propôs, de forma amena, sem forçar.

"Como eu faço isso, Harry? Eu cuido das pessoas, eu resolvo os problemas, eu tenho planos para tudo-"

"Bem, você pode começar me deixando fazer mais um bule de chá. Acho que a febre foi por uma questão emocional, então se você não se incomodar, eu posso lhe fazer companhia. Você não precisa dar conta de tudo isso sozinha, Mione."

Hermione sorriu, um sorriso triste, e uma sensação estranha no peito, durante quanto tempo mantivera as pessoas a um braço de distância para evitar que elas vissem as partes que lhe doíam, que lhe deixavam vulnerável, que lhe faziam humana?

"Eu adoraria, Harry."

Ele concordou, dando-lhe um abraço forte e respirando fundo o cheiro dos cabelos da amiga.

"Eu não sabia, Mione, que você estava guardando tudo isso dentro do peito, não assim. Se eu soubesse-"

"Nem eu sabia direito, Harry, o tamanho disso tudo."

Harry se afastou e segurou o rosto de Hermione nas mãos.

"Às vezes, a gente acha que não olhar para a dor, para o medo, faz com que eles diminuam, mas eles só crescem enquanto a gente finge que eles não existem, que não estão lá," falou sério.

Aquela seriedade real e firme que ele tinha quando falava de coisas que chegavam muito perto de seu coração. E Hermione se perguntou quantos anos ela tinha perdido, enquanto escondia de Harry e de si mesma, dores e medos perdidos, sendo que ele poderia ter segurado sua mão desde tão cedo, e que eles poderiam ter traçado aqueles caminhos escuros juntos, naqueles primeiros anos do pós guerra, quando Harry procurara ajuda terapêutica.

"Você está pensando tão alto, que eu estou ouvindo," ele murmurou, os dedões massageando as têmporas de Hermione, e ela sorriu. "As pessoas têm seu próprio tempo, Mione, e se o seu tempo é agora, então eu vou traçar o caminho sombrio das memórias agora com você, assim como eu teria feito antes, assim como eu faria daqui vinte anos."

A visão de Hermione inundou e ela fechou os olhos, se acolhendo no abraço dele. Um pensamento rápido passou por si, de que por fim as aulas de Oclumência e Legilimência do Departamento de Aurores tinham dado resultados impressionantes em Harry.

"Obrigada, Harry," agradeceu baixinho.

 **And just because it hurts, doesn't mean it isn't worth it  
** E só porque dói, não significa que não valha a pena **  
And even if it stings, it's just a temporary thing  
** E mesmo se arder, é apenas algo temporário  
 **I'm not saying that changing  
** Não estou dizendo que mudar  
 **Won't cost you love, won't make you cry,  
** Não te custará amor, não te fará chorar  
 **But it will all make sense when the growing pains subside  
** Mas tudo fará sentido assim que essas dores crescentes passarem.

 **X**

Quando Hermione acordou no dia seguinte, grogue de tantas horas de sono e repouso, ela escutou o riso de Harry soando baixinho da sala de estar e sorriu, sentindo um calor gostoso no peito por saber que não estava sozinha.

Na noite anterior, eles tinham comido chocolate, comida indiana, tomado litros de chá e visto comédias românticas, amontoados no sofá até tarde, até que o peso das pálpebras fosse mais pesado que o peso do riso e da vontade de se manterem despertos e atentos. Se enfiaram na cama, moles de sono e quentes de comida e carinho, e dormiram profundamente.

Hermione se levantou, vendo o estado de seus cabelos, já que Harry insistira em fazer cafuné a tarde toda e depois tentara trançar os cachos bagunçados sem muita experiência. Seu cabelo estava apontando para todos os lados e ela estava sem nenhuma paciência. Prendeu tudo num coque bambo no topo da cabeça e puxou um lenço amarelo com estampa nas pontas da gaveta, fazendo um turbante alto.

Isso a fazia se sentir tão mais alta ao se olhar no espelho, pensou rindo. Colocou um vestidinho preto qualquer, enfiou os chinelos slide nos pés e lavou o rosto, antes de seguir a voz sussurrante de Harry até a sala e descobrir que ele não estava sozinho.

Se o corpo jogado meio de lado, meio em cima de Harry fosse um indicador, os braços compridos e pés negros de Blaise Zabini povoavam o sofá de Hermione - assim como seu rosto aristocrático escondido no pescoço de Harry, murmurando algo contra sua pele, distribuindo uma pequena coleção de beijos e movendo o quadril numa rotação lenta, lânguida e altamente sensual, mas perigosa.

Ela se deixou observar por um momento a pequena exibição de carinho que via: Harry estava deitado no sofá, com Blaise encaixado entre seu corpo e o encosto, uma perna jogada sobre a perna e o quadril de Harry, o rosto enfiado na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro. Uma de suas mãos agarrava a camiseta surrada de Harry, que acariciava a cabeça raspada de Blaise e sorria feito um idiota com os olhos fechados, murmurando vez ou outra algo baixinho, enroscando a outra perna com a de Blaise, numa bagunça de membros e pequenos sussurros e estalar de beijos, e um suspiro baixinho quando o negro - muito provavelmente - lhe mordia o cangote devagarzinho...

"Por mais lindos que vocês sejam juntos, acho melhor anunciar minha presença," ela falou, rompendo o feitiço e vendo Harry abrir os olhos chocado, o rosto corando imediatamente e se sentando depressa. "Vocês podem continuar, só quis alertar que estou aqui."

Hermione riu, levantando as mãos em sinal de paz e Blaise a olhou com perspicácia, sem se mover para longe de Harry, embora aparentemente o momento deles tinha, de fato, se dissipado como num passe de mágica.

"Hermione Granger, esse turbante é tudo o que você precisa nessa vida," ele comentou sério. "Tinha uma foto sua no Profeta diário há um mês usando ele e minha mãe ficou dias insistindo que eu deveria estar namorando você e não Harry e Ginevra."

Ele riu, Harry revirou os olhos e Hermione sentiu o rosto esquentar.

"Muito obrigada... acho."

"Minha mãe sempre quis uma nora negra," ele contou simples, um sorriso fácil nos lábios carnudos, os dentes incrivelmente brancos contrastando com o vermelho de sua boca e o negro de sua pele.

"Bom dia," Harry disse, ainda corado e sem graça, uma mão amassando os cabelos espetados e os olhos verdes e vivos curvando nos cantos. "Como você está?"

"Bem, vocês querem um chá?" ela perguntou, andando na direção da cozinha.

"Isso sim é uma anfitriã," Blaise comentou, sentando-se e empurrando Harry com o ombro, com ar zombeteiro. "Eu aceito. Aliás, Pansy me pediu para avisar quando você acordasse, Granger, posso usar sua lareira?"

O coração de Hermione deu um salto dentro do peito e o rosto esquentou.

"Claro, porque não tomamos café todos juntos?" ela perguntou, solícita e um pouco tímida.

"Ótima ideia!" bradou Blaise, se ajoelhando no tapete felpudo e jogando pó de flu na lareira apagada.

Em menos de meia hora, Hermione e Harry tinham organizado panquecas, ovos mexidos e torradas sobre a mesa, dois bules de chá, leite, pratos e canecas na pequena cozinha. Quando o rugir da lareira soou, anunciando a chegada de Pansy, Hermione fugiu da cozinha de fininho, deixando Blaise manuseando o corpo de Harry contra o fogão, enquanto este preparava uma calda de geleia para acompanhar as panquecas.

Ainda era algo inédito vê-los numa situação tão caseira ,e algo no peito de Hermione se aquecia, como se percebesse que Blaise podia oferecer a Harry um pouco mais de carinho e atenção do que Ginny, que com sua personalidade prática, direta e brusca, não podia.

Ela entrou na sala e viu Pansy bater o pó de sua roupa com tapas suaves, sua franja caindo perfeita sobre as sobrancelhas finas e os olhos puxados, vestindo uma calça floral, uma bata preta larga e tamancos imensos.

"Ei," murmurou, timidamente, se aproximando da outra e a vendo sorrir ao vê-la.

"Ei, você," Pansy respondeu, com um sorriso gostoso nos lábios.

Hermione matou a distância e depositou um beijo no canto da boca de Pansy, sentindo o cheiro de jasmim, menta e citrus lhe envolver, assim como o braço de Pansy, que rodeou sua cintura e a apertou contra si.

"Como você está?" Pansy perguntou contra seus lábios, uma mão segurando o rosto de Hermione com cuidado. "Potter disse ontem que você teve febre, eu fiquei preocupada."

"Estou bem," disse, beijando os lábios de Pansy, depositando os braços nos ombros finos e pontudos da sonserina e fechando os olhos.

"Eu não deveria ter te deixado sozinha..." Pansy falou com pesar, abrindo os lábios contra a boca de Hermione, começando a beijá-la com mais vigor e atenção, segurando sua nuca com firmeza, aprofundando o beijo com um rolar de língua delicioso contra a sua, com gosto de café e cigarro e Pansy.

Hermione estremeceu, agarrando-se aos cabelos lisos de Pansy e sentindo o corpo inteiro responder ao beijo lânguido e sensual, ao modo como Pansy enfiava a língua em sua boca, para atiçar e depois retrocedia instigante, prometendo... prometendo... para depois mordiscar de leve e soltar o lábio inferior de Hermione e sorrir contra sua boca.

"Obrigada pelo coração," Hermione murmurou, sem ar. "Pela música... Por tudo ontem, na verdade."

"Foi de coração." Pansy disse com um sorriso torto, afastando o rosto para olhar nos olhos de Hermione.

"Eu sei," respondeu, sorrindo. "Eu senti."

Pansy respirou fundo e se moveu rápido, pegando o rosto de Hermione com as duas mãos e a beijando profundamente, empurrando-a contra a parede que levava da sala para o quarto e fazendo Hermione respirar agitada, desejo e carinho se misturando com rapidez no baixo ventre.

"Pansy..." gemeu baixinho, a língua da sonserina desenhando uma imagem impressionista em seu pescoço. As mãos tateando as curvas de Hermione até a barra do vestido e se enfiando sob o tecido e apertando sua bunda, a ponta dos dedos embrenhando a costura de sua calcinha.

"Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você," confessou contra a pele negra de Hermione, chupando o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo-a vibrar, para depois soltar devagarzinho. "Em como você é linda, em como você foi corajosa, em como você... simplesmente me deixou entrar..." seus dedos firmes apertaram a curva entre a coxa e a nádega. "Eu-"

"Depois," Hermione disse, segurando os ombros de Pansy, para afastá-la de si devagar. "Depois do café, pode ser?" perguntou, apertando uma perna contra a outra, sentindo-se úmida e frustrada, mas Harry e Blaise estavam logo ali, na cozinha, e Hermione não era grande fã de exposições de carinho em público.

"Certo," Pansy concordou, se recompondo. "Você está certa."

Elas riram, cúmplices e foram para a cozinha.

"Vocês decidiram parar a festa no corredor e vir comer?" Blaise perguntou sacana e Pansy socou seu ombro, fazendo os grifinórios rirem.

"Quem quer bacon?" Harry perguntou, brandindo a espátula como se fosse uma espada e a cozinha se dissolveu em risos.

Eles conversaram sobre os eventos do Verão Feminista, que estava chegando ao seu fim, sobre as aventuras da Senhora Zabini, sobre a última missão de Harry, sobre o trabalho de Hermione, sobre Ginny ter ido passar uns dias na Toca com as sobrinhas já que Bill e Fleur estavam de volta à Inglaterra depois de alguns meses na França.

E a manhã seguiu suave e simples, repleta de uma energia gostosa e uma sensação de lar e calma no peito de Hermione, na cozinha inundada de sol e amigos e comida.

 **X**

Hermione sentiu o suor escorrer pela espinha e se deixou cair na cama, sorrindo para si mesma, depois de reduzir Pansy a gemidos, tremores e suspiros.

"Você aprende rápido," a sonserina brincou, a voz mole e rouca.

Pansy tinha desistido de ir à atividade no Centro de Apoio às Viúvas da Guerra para passar a tarde com Hermione.

"Eu sempre dou o melhor de mim aos estudos," Hermione respondeu rindo, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro, o gosto quente de Pansy ainda ensopando sua língua de um jeito delicioso.

"A bruxa mais brilhante de sua geração, ah se as pessoas soubessem do poder dessa sua língua..." Pansy ronronou, espreguiçando-se na cama e virando o corpo para encarar Hermione.

"Nunca mais repita isso!" exclamou afoita, as palavras abafadas contra a fronha.

"Por quê?"

"Por que não!" reclamou, o rosto quente e corado, envergonhada, mas satisfeita consigo mesma.

"Eu vi que você não apagou meu coraçãozinho..." Pansy a olhou de soslaio.

Hermione riu, pensando que não apagaria o coraçãozinho torto e mágico do espelho do banheiro por um longo tempo.

"Ele vai ficar lá até o feitiço dissipar."

Pansy afastou a franja do rosto e a olhou profundamente. Seus olhos negros brilhando com um vigor bonito e iluminado, a luz da tarde inundando o quarto num tom alaranjado e mágico.

"Eu não sei quanto tempo ele vai aguentar," murmurou.

E parecia que ela estava falando de algo mais do que o coração enfeitiçado no espelho. Hermione sentiu o corpo tensionar, o ar do ambiente pareceu mudar e pesar um pouco mais...

"Você pode fazer outro depois... talvez... se..." a voz de Hermione morreu na garganta, vendo Pansy se sentar reta, as costas apoiadas na cabeceira de madeira maciça da cama.

"Se...?" Incentivou Pansy, mordendo o lábio de leve, igualmente tensa.

"Se você ainda estiver por aqui..." Hermione disse, movendo a mão num gesto genérico que poderia englobar o quarto ou o espaço entre elas.

"Você talvez não vai querer que eu esteja por aqui..." Pansy respondeu, seus olhos encarando o braço de Hermione, onde o Glamour aguentava firme, ocultando sua cicatriz.

"Mas, e se eu quiser?"

Pansy sorriu, levantando os olhos para o rosto de Hermione de novo.

"Você quer dizer que você quer?"

"Talvez..."

Pansy apertou os lábios, num ato rápido, empalidecendo-os e piscando algumas vezes.

"Olha, Hermione, eu não sei se vai dar certo," começou, e Hermione se sentou imediatamente, puxando o lençol para esconder seu corpo, como se tentasse se proteger das palavras de Pansy caso elas pudessem lhe ferir. "Eu não tenho um relacionamento há bastante tempo, eu dou muito trabalho, como você vai descobrir em breve, e muitas vezes eu prefiro ficar sozinha no meu tempo livre. Às vezes eu passo meses sem querer me relacionar sexualmente com outras pessoas, às vezes eu sucumbo e eu caio fundo, tão fundo que eu não vejo luz nenhuma no fim do túnel... Eu só sento no fundo do poço, na escuridão, com as minhas dores e meus medos e a sensação de que tudo vai acabar e eu vou desistir em algum momento."

Pansy suspirou, e Hermione saboreou as palavras amargas, entendendo que Pansy estava lhe alertando desde já, que era melhor se afastar, que era melhor parar em breve, que era melhor não ter expectativas ou querer algo mais.

Havia um peso imenso na confissão de Pansy, em seu sinal de alerta, em seu receio de sofrer depois, pois então era mais fácil avisar desde já que não seria fácil.

"E se mesmo assim eu quiser...?" Hermione perguntou cautelosa.

A sonserina suspirou, fechando os olhos e apertando um travesseiro contra o peito.

"Eu também não sou boa me abrindo." Pansy disse de uma vez. "Eu dou alguns passos no escuro, como no show, ou contando uma coisa ou outra. Mas, Granger, você não é a única com traumas e terrores noturnos, e ataques de pânico..." sua voz tremeu e ela abriu os olhos, úmidos, encarando Hermione.

Pansy estalou os dedos, ansiosa e Hermione segurou sua mão pálida entreas suas, como Pansy fizera na manhã anterior, sem lhe deixar fugir.

"Continua?" pediu baixinho.

"Às vezes eu não consigo comer por dias," murmurou fracamente, seus dedos apertando a mão de Hermione. "Às vezes eu só durmo se tomar calmantes, ou se eu beber até cair... Eu tenho muitos comportamentos autodestrutivos, no inverno principalmente as coisas ficam mais difíceis..."

Pansy olhou pela janela, silenciosa e distante e Hermione lhe deu tempo. Talvez era isso que Pansy precisava, tempo, espaço, cuidado. Tal qual ela precisava.

"Nós podemos ir vivendo e vendo como as coisas vão à medida do caminho..." propôs baixinho. "Eu posso aprender a te apoiar como você me apoiou ontem. Ou você pode me contar tudo de uma vez, pode tentar me afastar e assustar agora e, se eu der conta, você me deixa ficar."

"Por que você quer ficar, Granger?" Pansy perguntou firme, usando o sobrenome de novo, como uma barreira invisível, se fechando imediatamente ante um possível futuro.

Seus olhos puxados encararam Hermione com uma dureza fria e estranha.

"Por que ninguém tinha tocado meu coração que nem você fez ontem de manhã, quando eu tive pânico. Ninguém nunca chegou tão perto de mim..."

"O que você quer, Granger?" cavou mais, dura.

"Eu quero chegar perto de você também, tocar teu coração com carinho, te conhecer mais, ver se isso aqui pode fazer algum sentido, porque eu já estou aqui, Pansy, e eu não quero que isso termine, não agora e não tão cedo."

Assumir aquilo, para Pansy, para ela mesma, era um primeiro passo, certo? Era um bom começo.

Pansy arregalou os olhos, o rosto corando, como se se desse conta da profundidade das águas que tinha tocado, percebendo pela primeira vez como tocara Hermione tão profundamente.

"Eu não estou pronta para falar, Hermione," ela murmurou com certa dor na voz, o corpo inteiro quieto.

"Não tem problema," Hermione falou, sentando-se mais próxima, deixando seus ombros se tocarem. "Eu pretendo ficar aqui com você, _nisso_ com você. E você pode falar quando se sentir à vontade, ou você pode não falar nada por um longo tempo, pode nunca me falar, desde que você me deixe segurar a sua mão como você segurou a minha ontem..."

Os olhos de Pansy se fecharam e uma lágrima solitária escorreu.

"Por quê?" perguntou, a palavra se rompendo em sua voz, como vidro, como algo delicado, como uma súplica, para que ela pudesse entender.

Para que pudesse acreditar que alguém via algo bonito dentro dela.

Algo único, pelo que valesse a pena lutar.

"Por que eu estou me apaixonando por você, Pansy. Só por isso."

Elas ficaram sentadas em silêncio por muito tempo, até que a luz alaranjada do sol caísse, e a noite despontasse no horizonte. Então Pansy chorou em silêncio, o rosto apoiado no ombro de Hermione, mas suas mãos não se soltaram até muito mais tarde.

Quando Pansy adormeceu, Hermione a observou dormir, velando seu sono, cuidando de seus sonhos e acariciando seus cabelos. Pensando que haviam dores que nunca se curariam ou feridas que nunca cicatrizariam por completo.

Lembranças que jamais seriam superadas.

Haviam palavras duras demais, e dores muito profundas.

Talvez, pensou, em algum momento, Pansy se sentiria pronta o suficiente para lhe contar o que realmente acontecera. Quais fantasmas lhe assombravam, quais medos a perseguiam e quais caminhos ela não queria mais traçar nem em pensamentos.

Foi como Hermione percebeu que talvez Pansy estivesse com medo.

Medo de se deixar levar, de se abrir, de se entregar e de se machucar mais uma vez, de um modo diferente, mas ainda assim doloroso. Que talvez, se expor à outra pessoa desse modo íntimo e profundo fosse assustador, e que o modo de se proteger e evitar qualquer futuro sofrimento, era se fechar desde já e não deixar Hermione entrar.

Provavelmente, para Pansy, era mais fácil evitar desde já.

Talvez era mais fácil acreditar que Hermione não conseguiria lidar com o lado mais tenebroso de Pansy, de sua história e de seu passado. Era mais fácil fechar a porta agora, enquanto o amor ainda batia à porta, frágil e duvidoso, do que empurrá-lo para fora quando fosse tarde demais para se proteger da dor, da desilusão e das falsas esperanças.

Pansy estava se protegendo de um possível futuro, mas talvez Hermione pudesse lhe provar, de algum modo, que estava disposta a tentar construir algo real e duradouro juntas, devagar, aos poucos, com cuidado e carinho. Tocando uma à outra com respeito e admiração.

E assim, elas poderiam se ajudar a se curarem a cada novo passo do caminho.

 **But I wanna tell you I got through  
** Mas eu quero te contar que eu superei  
 **The hardest of times on my own  
** Os momentos mais difíceis sozinha  
 **I made some mistakes, I made a few,  
** Eu cometi alguns erros, muitos erros,  
 **But I've learned that I am strong  
** Mas eu aprendi que sou forte.

* * *

 **N/A:** pra todo mundo que já tentou afastar as pessoas por medo de sofrer no futuro: um abraço imenso e muito amor, às vezes assusta se sentir amado. ou pra quem já sofreu em relacionamentos abusivos ou violências, é difícil voltar a se abrir, confiar, mas a gente aprende aos poucos. dia 8 é dia da mulher, então desejo a todas vocês muito autocuidado, amor próprio, esperança e carinho. que a cada dia nossas dores sejam menores, e que cada dia nos traga novas possibilidades de cicatrizar antigas feridas. amo cada um/a de vocês! feliz dia de luta adiantado! bora deixar review? :*

love, tai.


End file.
